El Bar Dissidia
by MS-TaKa
Summary: Una serie de One-Shots acerca del único lugar creado por Cosmos y Caos para que sus guerreros puedan convivir "pacifícamente" HUMOR. Clasificado T por algunas referencias a alcohol
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos los lectores de fics de **Dissidia Final Fantasy**, este es mi primer trabajo en esta área, la realización de este fic fue gracias a un fic en específico: **_"Lo no visto de Dissidia"_**... gracias a uno de sus capítulos me dieron ganas de crear mi propio fic cómico, espero les guste. Como siempre el DISCLAIMER: **Dissidia Final Fantasy** le pertenece a **Square-Enix**, yo solo lo utilizo para entretener.

Por cierto, en este capítulo puede que algunos personajes parezcan muy lejos de sus comportamientos habituales... pero es debido al modo de ser del fic, así que ya están advertidos

* * *

><p><strong>1. Origen del Dissidia's Bar<strong>

Las batallas entre los dioses de la armonía y de la discordia continuaban mientras los "ciclos" en los cuales se escogía a un vencedor se mantenían. Era el final del onceavo ciclo y se podía apreciar a Cosmos quien se encontraba sentada en su trono ubicado en "Order's Sanctuary", se le notaba bastante pensativa hasta que suspiró de una manera bastante extraña, a pesar de que no estaba realizando ningún movimiento, hizo un ademán como si estuviera cansada de alguna forma; de su vestimenta sacó una especie de cristal con una punta en cada extremo y lo soltó frente a ella, éste levitó hasta la altura del estómago de la diosa a una distancia prudente, en ese momento el cristal emitió una luz bastante intensa, pero que difícilmente dañaría las pupilas de la diosa de la armonía; una vez que ésta intensa luz disminuyera, el cristal mostraba un ambiente totalmente diferente al de Cosmos, parecía una especie de volcán activo, habían pilares de fuego y nubes oscuras en los alrededores, era "Edge of Madness", lugar donde se encontraba su más acérrimo rival, Caos… pero por alguna extraña razón el dios de la discordia no estaba en su trono o en los alrededores.

-"Esto es raro… Caos suele estar en su trono las 24 horas del día, las únicas veces que lo he visto fuera son cuando tiene que enfrentar a mis guerreros o si no él…" – En ese instante Cosmos fue interrumpida por una voz que provenía del otro lado del cristal

-"Oh María, oh María… Watashi no koe ga todoire iru ka, Omae no moto e" –

-"¿Ah?... ¿Ca…? ¿Caos?" – Preguntó la diosa desconcertada mientras una gota bajaba por su cabeza ya que lo que estaba viendo en el cristal era realmente impactante, el mismísimo dios de la discordia estaba ahí, en frente suyo, con un micrófono en una de sus manos cantando la ópera de María y Draco en la versión "The Black Mages" mientras realizaba una especie de coreografía, Caos no había escuchado la voz de Cosmos, así que siguió cantando, Cosmos tuvo la intención de volver a llamarlo, pero mejor esperó hasta que la música acabó.

-"Una sesión de karaoke de vez en cuando no es nada malo…" – Dijo el gran ser mientras tomaba un poco de agua que estaba cerca de su trono cuando terminó su interpretación

-"Muy lindo espectáculo Caos" – Respondió Cosmos mientras le aplaudía, su voz asustó al dios de la discordia a tal punto de que escupió toda el agua que estaba en su boca y volvió su cabeza hacia el cristal donde Cosmos se estaba comunicando

-"Por Bahamuth… ¿cuánto tiempo has estado… observando?" – Preguntó temeroso Caos mientras su rostro se coloreaba increíblemente de un color rosa… clara señal de que estaba avergonzado.

-"Lo suficiente como para poder chantajearte alguna vez…" – Le respondió Cosmos mientras una pequeña sonrisa juguetona se posó en su rostro –"…no te preocupes, no usaré este video en contra tuya durante nuestros combates… pero estoy segura que podré tener otros beneficios a cambio" – Sudor frio comenzaba a bajar de la frente de Caos al ver que las intenciones de Cosmos no eran para nada amigables, además de que no podía… perdón, no DEBÍA dejar que ese video saliera a la luz… ¿qué pensarían de él?

-"Ah… bueno, ¿a qué se debe este comunicado? ¿Acaso ya quieres empezar el próximo ciclo? Eso sería extraño, normalmente soy yo el que los inicia ¿Te sientes bien?" – Preguntó el dios de la discordia (¿o debería decir el dios del Karaoke? xD) para desviar el tema a sus verdaderas raíces

-"Pues a decir verdad, aún es muy pronto para comenzar el otro ciclo… ¿acaso no habíamos quedado que siempre que acababa un ciclo nos íbamos de vacaciones una semana?" – Preguntó curiosa Cosmos

-"Claro, eso quedó acordado desde que decidimos no ser nosotros mismos quienes batallábamos y comenzamos a reclutar gente para pelear nuestras batallas en esto de los ciclos…" – Respondió el monstruo mientras se acomodaba en su trono –"… ¿pero entonces dime por qué me contactaste? Nosotros solo usamos estos cristales para emergencias… o para cuando pedimos algo de comer" –

-"Sí, lo sé… pero debemos hablar de algo sumamente importante…" – Y en ese momento se vio como Cosmos levantaba una pequeña caja con un orificio en su parte superior con un candado en una abertura de su trono y la ponía en frente del cristal para que Caos supiese lo que era

-"Oh no, no me dirás…" – Respondió con voz temerosa mientras sudor frío le volvía a correr en su frente

-"Me temo que sí Caos, me temo que es hora de hacer esto…" – Esta vez fue Cosmos quien contestó de igual forma que el dios de la discordia mientras abría la caja lentamente

-"…Leer el buzón de sugerencias de nuestros guerreros" – Dijeron al unísono ambos dioses mientras suspiraban tristemente, Cosmos quitó la cerradura y dentro de la caja habían pequeños formularios que representaban las voces de aquellos que eran llamados por ambos bandos

-"Recuérdame por qué demonios accedimos a poner un buzón de éstos" –

-"Porque antes de comenzar a llamar a otros guerreros, se nos obligó escuchar todas las súplicas, mejoras, entre otras cosas que debemos realizar para que esto de los ciclos sea más "placentero" para ellos" –

-"Todo por culpa de ese pacto con Shinryu…" – Espetó Caos con un poco de odio

-"Ya no se puede hacer nada Caos, ahora a ver que nos han puesto" –

-"¿Y por qué demonios hasta ahora vamos a leer sus recomendaciones? ¿Por qué no lo hicimos desde que finalizamos el primer ciclo?" – En esto Cosmos se puso nerviosa y su rostro se tiñó ligeramente de color rosa

-"Eso fue… porque… porque… había perdido la llave de la caja… perdón… es que olvidé… donde la tenía guardada" – Respondió la diosa de la armonía completamente avergonzada

-"Genial, esto es genial… y yo que había pensado de que ya se te había pasado eso de ser olvidadiza, obviamente estaba equivocado… creo que Shinryu también absorbe tu memoria con mucha frecuencia, lástima que consume solo cosas insignificantes de tí" – Hablaba sarcásticamente el ser malvado

-"Oye, cuida tus palabras Caos… ya sabes que tengo algo que estoy segura que no quieres que nadie más lo vea" – Alzó la voz amenazadoramente la diosa de la armonía

-"Perdón, no tienes que llegar a esos extremos ¿verdad?..." – Respondió inmediatamente Caos mientras agitaba sus manos frente a su cristal, estaba seguro que esa amenaza tenía que ver con él mismo en Karaoke –"…mejor olvidemos eso, estoy seguro que se te dará muy fácil olvidarlo ¿no lo crees?" – Agregó el dios de la discordia haciendo honor a su título de causar guerras por cualquier cosa, pero al ver los ojos de furia de parte de Cosmos prefirió dejar a un lado ese asunto.

-"¿Sabes? Comienzas a irritarme Caos…" –

-"El sentimiento es mutuo Cosmos…" –

-"…" – Ambos personajes se quedaron observándose desde sus respectivos cristales sin decirse nada

-"¿Sabes qué? Creo que ya necesito mis vacaciones, estoy comenzando a tener un mal humor" – Informó Cosmos a su compañero

-"Sí, se supone que yo soy el que debe estar comportándose de esa forma…" – Comentaba pensativo Caos –"… ¿quieres acabar con esto ya?" –

-"Vamos a ver lo que dicen estas cartas de sugerencias…" – Y Cosmos sacó una carta al azar

**_-1ra. Carta-_**

_-"Me gustaría que en este lugar, dimensión o en lo que sea que estemos hubieran cosas de valor… por favor, no me lo tomen a mal, pero es que todo se ve tan plano y aburrido que prácticamente no llama la atención, al menos que hubiesen pilares de oro para robarl… digo, para admirarlos aunque sea por un momento…" –_

-"Vaya, vaya… parece que uno de tus guerreros tiene intenciones más…oscuras" –

-"Aunque luche por la justicia y por el bienestar, parece que no seré capaz de quitarle esa actitud de ladrón" – Dijo Cosmos bastante triste mientras Caos escuchaba serenamente hasta que ambos escucharon una tercera voz en sus cabezas

-"¡ ¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO DECIRLE AL MUNDO QUE NO SOY LADRÓN, SOY UN CAZADOR DE TESOROS?" – Ambos dioses solamente miraron a su cielo respectivo mientras recordaban la voz de aquella persona que había pasado por las filas de Cosmos: Locke Cole

_**-2da. Carta-**_

_-"Si por alguna razón me vuelven a invocar en uno de sus conflictos les exigiré que tengan preparado para mí una dotación por el tiempo que dure ese otro "ciclo" de Gel Especial para MI cabello, ustedes creen que tener un pelo como el mío que es tan impresionante y que desafía toda lógica se cuida tan fácilmente… estoy seguro que ustedes no tienen la más mínima idea de que…" –_

-"Olvida esa carta Cosmos, no quiero a un fanfarrón como Seymour de mi lado… ese tipejo me sacaba de quicio, hasta me alegró cuando fue eliminado" – Interrumpió Caos a Cosmos quien al parecer no había terminado de leer siquiera la mitad de la carta

-"Bueno, si tú lo dices…" –

_**-3ra. Carta-**_

_-"Querido Santa… a no, me equivoqué… ¿dónde rayos está el borrador?... ¿qué? ¿No hay? Bueno, que se le va a hacer… ¿Cómo? ¿He escrito toda mi plática en la carta? Por Shiva, en serio debo dejar de escribir mis pensamientos, a ver, déjenme comenzar nuevamente antes de que siga escribiendo todas estas locura… ¿Qué? ¿Qué aún las estoy escribiendo?... ¡ES CIERTO!_

_Hola dioses de la armonía y la discordia, me gustaría que en este lugar haya más vida, no sé si me entienden, intentaré explicarlo de la manera más sencilla posible: Chocobos, quisiera que hubiesen Chocobos a un lado y al otro, ¿Acaso no les gustaría ver a esos preciosos y plumíferos amiguitos andar libremente por ahí? Estoy seguro de que les gustará…" –_

-…– Esta fue la reacción de ambos seres al leer la carta del guerrero más vagabundo que haya pisado Dissidia… Bartz Klauzer

-"Creo que a este chico los humos le han nublado el juicio" –

-"Yo diría que se le han subido los chocobos a la cabeza" – Y Caos rio estruendosamente, Cosmos no resistió la broma e hizo lo mismo pero de una forma más calmada, en forma de pequeñas carcajadas.

-"Es un guerrero…un tanto especial, creo que lo invocaré para el próximo ciclo" – Dijo entre risillas la diosa de la armonía

-"Bueno, si quieres invócalo… pero nada de Chocobos, no quiero que haya excremento de esas aves en mis aposentos" –

-"De acuerdo, yo también pienso igual" –

_**-4ta. Carta-**_

_-"Una sugerencia que espero que acepten es que DEBEN de haber más guerreras, no me siento a gusto de que cuando ustedes me eligieron me pusieron en un bando donde habían puros chicos, no es justo que las pocas féminas que habían se fueran al bando contrario. ¿Cómo quieren que haga bien mi trabajo si no tengo al menos a una de ellas al contrario?" –_

-"Déjame adivinar… Era aquel guerrero que se la daba del chulo y tenía cola de mono… hmmmm… no era Goku, así que por simple lógica debería ser Zidane" –

-"Vaya, eres un genio Caos" – Ironizaba Cosmos a la absurda "lógica" de Caos

-"Lo siento, pero es que estas "sugerencias" que nos dan… son muy ridículas, aunque tal vez el chico-mono tenga razón, yo lo pensaré…" – Se defendía el dios de la discordia, Cosmos lo quedó observando algo enfadada desde su cristal para luego decir en tono de derrota que estaba de acuerdo con él

-"Tal vez y le hagamos caso, yo también lo haré" –

_**-5ta. Carta-**_

_-"Nosotros les sugerimos que para la próxima nos transporten a este mundo con nuestras muestras de laboratorio, o al menos con algunos conejillos de indias para poder realizar nuestros experimentos… es sofocante el saber que no podemos realizar nuestras "labores" con tan poca Materia Prima… así que o hay especímenes o no cuenten con nosotros._

_Atte. Doctor Lugae, Profesor Hojo" –_

-"¿Y estos que se creen?..." – Espetaba Cosmos con un poco de ira ante la carta –"… ¿Piensan que podemos darnos el lujo de hacer eso? Traer a aquellos que necesitamos para luchar de por sí nos consume mucha energía" –

-"Calma Cosmos… no pierdas los estribos como yo lo haría" – Intentaba calmarla Caos desde donde estaba

-"Vaya Caos, al parecer perdonaste a ese par de científicos cuando dijiste que no los perdonarías por haber intentado experimentar contigo" – Decía con voz sarcástica la diosa de la armonía

-"Incluso los dioses aprenden de sus errores, ya no llamaré a aquellos que se las dan de "eruditos" en una rama tan peligrosa como lo es la ciencia, no dejaré que alguien vuelva a intentar usar uno de mis cuernos para usarlo como arma" –

_**-6ta. Carta-**_

_-"Antes de que terminara mi tiempo en mi respectivo ciclo, pude recordar vagamente a una persona, o para ser más específico, a una chica que creo tiene una relación conmigo… me gustaría que fuera convocada para cuando me vuelvan a escoger, esa chica tiene pelo color amarillo amarrado en dos coletas y viste un traje color morado, espero que con esto sea suficiente información para que la puedan contactar, me gustaría seguir describiéndola pero mi mente no logra recordarla por completo, el resto se los dejo a ustedes" –_

En cuanto Cosmos finalizó de leer la carta, le mandó a Caos una mirada confusa, este se hizo el "desatendido"

-"Entonces Caos, ¿Le dirás tú o seré yo la que le diga acerca de esa "chica"?" –

-"La vida no es siempre color de rosa, a veces… la realidad te puede golpear a tal punto que puedes quedar traumado. Prefiero que él lo descubra por su cuenta, no quiero ser el causante de tremendo shock" –

-"¿Pero estás seguro que no puedes hacer algo al respecto Caos?" –

-"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que invoque a "esa chica" para que haga pareja con Sephiroth? Estoy más que seguro de que JAMÁS accedería…" –

-"Hmmm… en eso tienes razón, pero al menos debes darle una oportunidad" – Decía con voz "suplicante"

-"Bueno… como decidas, pero no lo haré vestir ese traje morado, aquí entre nos… ese vestido lo hace ver gordo, y no tolero a la gente con sobrepeso o que parezca tenerlo, solamente lo tendré de mi lado en este ciclo que viene, ¿OISTE?" –

Varias cartas más circularon por las manos de la diosa de cabellos rubios, pero ninguna sugerencia les pareció "apropiada", parecía como si todos ellos se estaban burlando de ellos, escribiendo cosas sin sentido, hasta que llegaron a la que parecía ser la última carta

_**-¿Última Carta?-**_

_-"¡Hola! Estoy seguro que dejaron lo mejor para el final… ¡la sugerencia del gran Jetch!_

_Estoy seguro que los demás han escrito puras estupideces… es que en serio, ¿ahora quién en verdad toma en cuenta estos buzones? Jajajajajaja…_

_Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para hablar de esas cosas, esto es para decir que es lo que este lugar necesita… y lo que necesita es: ¡Un lugar para descansar! Tantas batallas dejan a uno muy agotado ¿acaso piensan que luchar no desgasta a peones como nosotros?... Háganme caso y consigan un lugar al menos medianamente decente para nosotros" –_

-"¿Eso es todo?" – Preguntaba Caos muy curioso

-"Sí, en el resto de la hoja se dibujó a sí mismo con un estilo chibi con una gran sonrisa" – Le respondió su enemiga (_**Sí quieren saber el dibujo... aquí está el enlace:**_ http: / snowbubble. deviantart. com /art /Dissidia-Jecht-170250592) (_**Sólo quiten los espacios que puse después de los puntos y de las plecas**_)

-"Hmmm… ahora que lo mencionan, creo que olvidamos buscar un lugar donde cada uno de nuestros guerreros pueda pasar a gusto y relajarse para no estar tan estresados con esto de las luchas" – Agregó la diosa de la armonía mientras se imaginaba el grado de estrés que acumulan sus guerreros conforme las luchas se vuelven más demandantes

-"¿Qué te parecería si hacemos una especie de hotel para nuestros próximos guerreros?" – Le preguntó Cosmos al dios de la discordia quien estaba tomando nuevamente un poco de agua y al escuchar la sugerencia de Cosmos, éste casi se ahoga con el agua que se estaba tomando

-"¿Estás loca mujer? ¿Sabes cuánto nos tardaríamos en hacer esa clase de cosas? ¿Y el dinero que nos costará? Tampoco somos tan millonarios Cosmos" – Negaba fervientemente Caos

-"En eso tienes razón…" – Cosmos posó una de sus manos sobre su mentón mientras pensaba –"… Me pregunto cuánto dinero podríamos sacar si subasto este vídeo tuyo Caos en Amazon" – Añadió con voz divertida

-"¡Cosmos! Recuerda lo que dijiste…" –

-"Pero Caos… no me estoy aprovechando de ti como te dije, solamente estoy pensando en cómo conseguir el dinero necesario" – Se defendió la de cabellos rubios con un tono de inocencia

-"Aun así… no me gusta para nada la idea de que saques dinero de esa forma" –

-"Pero en serio actúas bastante bien, estoy segura que este vídeo se venderá bastante bien" –

-"¿Tú lo crees? No tengo tanta confianza en mí mismo y yo…" – Hablaba ilusionado y casi sin pensar Caos hasta que recobró el hilo de la conversación y negó rotundamente –"… ¡ESPERA! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO USES ESE VIDEO MALDITA DIOSA!" –

-"Bueno, pero no hay que gritar tanto Caos, ahorita lo importante es saber qué es lo que vamos a hacer… creo que hacer un puesto de descanso es lo más apropiado pero debemos ver que podemos hacer con el dinero que tenemos" – Ambos seres pusieron sus mentes a pensar en las posibles alternativas que tenían a su alcance ya que su presupuesto es limitado (y eso que son dioses xD), en un descuido, Cosmos dejó la caja al alcance del rango de visión del cristal de Caos y éste último notó algo extraño

-"Cosmos… revisa nuevamente la caja de sugerencias, al parecer hay una última carta" – Señaló el ser de la oscuridad, la chica observó cuidadosamente el interior de la caja y notó una última nota con la letra de Jetch… tal parece que su sugerencia constaba de dos hojas; Cosmos no tardó en tomarla y leerla

_**-Ahora sí, Última Carta-**  
><em>

_-"…vaya, creo que me emocioné al dibujarme a mí mismo… lo siento._

_Si no se les ocurre algo parecido a un lugar de descanso, pues pueden hacer un bar… es fácil de poner, barato, además de que pueden poner toda clase de bebidas y etc… vamos, la imaginación es el límite. Ahora sí, Chao… nos vemos en el próximo ciclo, si es que me vuelven a llamar" –_

-"Eso es todo lo que dice la carta" – Eso fue lo que dijo Cosmos al finalizar de leer la nota

-"¿Con qué un bar?... Me agrada la idea, especialmente porque dice que es barato y a como sé, podemos sacarle provecho cobrando el servicio" – Comentó Caos mientras daba su punto de vista

-"¿Pero quién podría atender el lugar? No creo que nadie quiera hacer este trabajo… " – Le dijo Cosmos

-"¿Y qué pasó con esa bola de pelos pequeña que he visto algunas veces durante los ciclos? Bien puedes pedirle que se haga cargo del lugar" –

-"Caos… Shantotto jamás, repito… JAMÁS se rebajará a ser una Moogle que atienda un bar" –

-"Creo que tienes razón, no puede rebajarse más porque si no, no existiría… con lo bajita que es… jajajajajajajaja" –

-"No te rías de ella…" – Defendía a la pequeña hechicera la diosa de la armonía, para cuando Caos terminó de reírse agregó –"…aunque creo conocer a un pequeño Moogle que puede hacerse cargo, su nombre es Mog" –

-"Si puede hacerse cargo del bar sin que cobre, no me importaría que se llame Pirulino" –

-"Bueno, yo me haré cargo de lo demás… pasaré por tu dinero dentro de media hora" – Y con estas últimas palabras se acabó la conversación con Caos y era el comienzo del nuevo lugar que sería bastante concurrido de parte de los guerreros que participarían desde este doceavo ciclo hasta que ambos dioses puedan tener un buen acuerdo acerca de cuál de ellos debería regir el mundo completamente, este lugar sería testigo de muchas cosas que nadie, repito NADIE creería.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ha sido todo por el día de hoy... les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia. No olviden poner <strong>reviews<strong> para darme a conocer sus sugerencias e impresiones acerca de este fic... es todo, **MS-TaKa** se despide, saludos.


	2. Poker

Hola a todos, nuevamente **MS-TaKa **hace su entrada con el segundo capítulo de este fic tan lleno de locura, agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron mi capítulo anterior, en especial a **Nikki Maxwell, Uchiha Evangeline, phunky, rori-war-word, Tutri y .com** quienes me escribieron mis primeros reviews de este fic. Jamás pensé que causaría tal expectación, intentaré dar lo mejor de mí para no defraudarlos.

Una pequeña aclaración, el Mog pertenece al Final Fantasy VI, no al Final Fantasy IX (ése último no quiso ser bartender xD)

Ya saben el DISCLAIMER (está en el cap.1) y sin más que agregar... he aquí el capítulo

* * *

><p><strong>2. Póker<strong>

Fue una semana bastante agitada para dos de los guerreros de Cosmos, específicamente para el León Solitario Squall y al Deportista Optimista Tidus, ambas personas vagaban con un rumbo definido mientras caminaban en extremo silencio…

-"¡AHHHH!" – Gritó un poco "asfixiado" Tidus por el sofocante silencio que había entre ambos –"Vamos Squall, no puedes ser tan callado siempre… por Ifrit, ¡Háblame!, ya estoy comenzando a desesperarme" – Comentó el rubio mientras se desarreglaba el pelo con sus manos, Squall solamente lo miró indiferente

-"No creo que sea para tanto…" – Fueron sus palabras mientras retiraba su mirada de él para dirigirlas nuevamente hacia el frente

-"Oh Vamos Squall, debes de ser un tipo muy interesante después de todo para que Bartz y Zidane se te peguen como chicle todos los días" – Reclamó Tidus al recordar como Squall era "el alma de la fiesta" para el chico-chocobo y el chico-mono, cosa que no era del todo cierta.

-"…" – Squall prefirió no contestar las palabras de Tidus, no quería que se llevase una mala noticia…

-"¿Squall? Al menos háblame de tus padres… no creo que sean tan desesperantes como lo es mi viejo" – Dijo despreocupadamente Tidus para intentar sacar conversación, pero lo único que logró fue que Squall le sacase su "Gunblade" y le apuntase hacia el cuello mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente desde el frente

-"No quiero hablar de ello…" – Dijo entre dientes Squall, y es que cada vez que Laguna, su padre, pasaba por su mente… por alguna razón se desesperaba a tal grado que deseaba matar a la persona que lo había hecho recordar. Tidus, quien estaba intimidado por la actitud de Squall no pudo ni reaccionar ni decir nada hasta que el León Solitario hizo desaparecer su arma

-"Agradece que estás de mi lado…" – Fue lo que dijo mientras volvía a caminar, Tidus se había quedado inmóvil hasta que volvió a sentir sus pies y eso fue hasta que Squall ya había logrado una buena distancia entre ellos

-"Hey, ¡espera!" – Decía Tidus mientras corría para alcanzarlo, en cuanto lo hizo miró como su rostro se encontraba molesto… o algo así, era muy difícil conocer las emociones del guerrero no. VIII debido a su cara inexpresiva

-"Oye, no quería…" – Intentaba disculparse el deportista

-"¿Podríamos caminar sin hablar? Te lo agradecería" – Cortó tajantemente la conversación Squall, al ver que el León estaba molesto, Tidus hizo caso y ambos caminaron silenciosamente hasta una pequeña edificación no más grande que una casa normal, estaba hecha de metal, tenía varias ventanas y un cartel de neón colgaba sobre la entrada, éste decía: "Dissidia's Bar", el lugar que tanto Cosmos como Caos habían decidido que fuese terreno neutral, junto con sus alrededores; la razón por la cual escogieron un bar aún no estaba del todo esclarecida, ningún dios dio demasiada información, pero la mayoría no le dio importancia y el lugar fue aceptado en general. Ambos entraron y vieron que en la barra atendía como siempre el Moogle que era dueño del lugar.

-"Hola Squall, Tidus… ¿Una semana agotadora?" – Les preguntó el Moogle mientras miraba por un momento las caras de sus clientes para luego volver a su trabajo de limpiar las jarras y vasos de cristal que tenía

-"Sírveme un trago, ¿quieres Mog? No estoy de humor" – Respondió Squall haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que el moogle que se hacía llamar Mog les había formulado

-"Por favor, perdónalo… no sabe lo que dice el muy bruto" – Se disculpaba Tidus en nombre de Squall, Mog lo quedó viendo y luego respondió

-"¡No te preocupes!..." – Dijo alegremente Mog –"…a mí no me molesta que no quieran conversar conmigo o no me hagan caso, total… soy un Moggle completamente pacífico" – Y Mog comenzó a servir la orden de Squall

-"Ah, de acuerdo, por cierto… dame un poco de bebida energizante de esas que tienes Mog" – Le pidió Tidus a Mog, este asintió y comenzó a servir ambos líquidos en dos vasos de vidrio típicos de un bar y se los dio a sus clientes una vez finalizada su labor. Tidus y Squall tomaron sus vasos, se fueron a sentar en una mesa el uno frente al otro y comenzaron a tomar sus respectivas bebidas para relajarse, pero Tidus no es de las personas que se sienta solamente a tomar… necesita "agitar" las cosas.

-"¡Estoy hartándome! Squall, ¿qué haces para divertirte?" – Le preguntaba nuevamente a Squall

-"…" – Esta fue la silenciosa respuesta del León mientras le dedicaba una mirada con un poco de desprecio, por alguna extraña razón Tidus comenzaba a recordar la plática antes de llegar al "Dissidia's Bar", así que intentó concentrarse solamente en tomar su bebida energizante, pero no podía dejar su cuerpo completamente quieto… parecía un ladrón al que le iban a aplicar la máquina detectora de mentiras por primera vez en su vida, movía sus pies insistentemente, volteaba su cabeza de un lado para otro, intentaba concentrarse en algo pero le era imposible; Tidus miró como Squall golpeaba con la suficiente fuerza la mesa con el vaso para que éste último no se rompiera pero que agitase levemente la mesa.

-"¿Podrías calmarte al menos por un momento? Fastidias a la gente" – Fue la respuesta que consiguió del castaño, el deportista movió su cabeza para inspeccionar todo el "Dissidia's Bar"

-"¿A quién rayos voy a fastidiar si somos los únicos en el bar?" – Gritó cómicamente mientras levantaba sus manos hacia el aire

-"A mí…" – Respondió Squall mientras le regalaba a Tidus su mirada habitual, la cual casi nadie tiene la habilidad de descifrar, el jugador de Blitzball intentó replicarle, pero prefirió intentar mantenerse calmado al menos por esta vez, no quería tener el arma de Squall nuevamente tan cerca de él…

…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿quince minutos?, ¿media hora?... ¿una hora quizás?, Tidus en realidad no lo sabía, el estar sin realizar alguna acción lo adormecía y/o lo mataba de aburrimiento, y ahora se encontraba echado sobre la mesa; dirigió su mirada hacia Squall quien estaba terminando de tomar su bebida y le pedía a Mog otra

-"Oye Squall… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estamos en el bar? Siento que han pasado horas…" – Habló el chico rubio con pesadez, estaba algo adormecido

-"¿Horas?... con costo y han pasado siete minutos" – Le respondió mientras recibía nuevamente su vaso lleno de líquido

-"¡¿QUÉ? ¡Eso no te lo creo! Puedo jurar que he estado metido aquí por horas" – Reclamó Tidus levantándose de su silla

-"Claro que es cierto, solo han pasado unos pocos minutos… me sorprendió verte en esa posición, si ni siquiera te serví una bebida embriagante" – Se unió a la plática Mog, Tidus lanzó un suspiro y se ubicó nuevamente en su posición anterior.

-"¡Moriré de aburrimiento!" – Dijo Tidus mientras hacía un puchero, pero ni Mog ni Squall le pusieron atención y siguieron con lo suyo. En cuanto Tidus sintió sus párpados completamente pesados y pensaba que sus palabras podrían convertirse en realidad escuchó una voz, Tidus no hizo más que cerrar completamente sus ojos…

-"Bu… ¿Buenas?" – Dijo una extraña voz que, según Tidus, parecía la de un monstruo

-"¿Odín? ¿Eres tú? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cortés? No te recordaba esos modales… no importa, ¿ha llegado mi hora?, de acuerdo, no opondré resistencia… yo, Tidus, el As del Blitzball, sé que no podré ganar este encuentro así que… ¡estoy aquí! ¡Recibiré gustoso tu Zantetsuken! " – Gritó Tidus mientras se arrodillaba en el piso y levantaba su rostro y sus manos al techo sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

-"¿Perdón?" – Preguntó incrédulamente la voz

-"Sí… así como lo oyes Odín, no correré a ninguna parte… ya he tenido suficiente castigo silencioso por parte de Squall…" – El mencionado tan solo levantó una ceja mientras miraba la "actuación" de Tidus –"…lo único de lo que me arrepiento es que no voy a poder darles mis últimas palabras a Firion y a Cecil, pero… los veré desde las alturas… ¡Vamos Odín! ¡Haz tu trabajo! ¡Mátame!" – Tidus se lanzó al piso tomando los pies de su ejecutor con fuerza mientras lloraba inconsolablemente, lo único que quería el deportista era morir, su mente ya estaba preparada, pero…

-"Ti… ¿Tidus? ¿Estás bien?" – El mencionado siguió escuchando, pero hasta este momento pudo analizar correctamente su frecuencia de voz, al parecer no pertenecía a un monstruo, ni a una invocación, sino… a una chica, específicamente Terra. Tidus miró con asombro a la chica quien al parecer no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando; Mog no pudo soportarlo y se lanzó en una estruendosa carcajada; Squall, a pesar de ser casi siempre serio, no pudo soportarlo también y se unió a las risas sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?" – Se atrevió a preguntar la chica-esper y Mog le contestó de la forma más seria posible (cosa muy difícil puesto que seguía riendo)

-"Tidus… Tidus… jajajaja… te confundió… jajajajaja… con un… jajajaja… con una…. Jjajaaja… ¡Con una invocación! Jajajajajaajajajaja… creyó que su vida se le había acabado… jajajajajaja" – Entre tantas risas, Mog no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo para seguir riendo y agitar sus extremidades; Tidus recobró su postura casi al instante y le pidió disculpas a Terra quien, aunque no tenía mucha idea de cómo ocurrió todo, las aceptó con gusto; Squall había vuelto a su personalidad habitual para no demostrar nada y hacerles ver a los demás de que él no se ríe tan estruendosamente…

…

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo dos sujetos caminaban por todo el mundo de Dissidia y platicaban a la vez

-"…Y por eso te digo que es mejor que todo se vaya al caraj… digo, Vacío" –

-"Oye Ex-Death… ¿cuántas veces vas a repetir tu conversación con respecto al Vacío?… no es que sea malo, sino que a veces llegar a aburrir a la gente mucho antes de que comiences a hablar, llevas cerca de una hora con este tema" –

-"Vamos, Mateus… no creo que sea mucha molestia, así aprenderás todas las verdades acerca del Vacío, las cuales no son pocas, un emperador debe ser bastante sabio en múltiples áreas, especialmente en cosas tan importantes como lo es el Vacío" – Le contestaba el villano no. V hacia su compañero el Emperador

-"Sí, pero has escuchado el refrán "De lo bueno, poco", así que porque mejor no hablamos de otro tema en particular… como la física por ejemplo, ¿te parece bien?" –

-"Por mí no hay ningún problema Mateus… ¿sabías que la velocidad de la luz en el Vacío es de…?" –

-"¡Olvídalo!" – Le interrumpió el Emperador antes de que su compañero Ex-Death terminase de hablar –"Por Bahamuth… ¿es qué no hay manera de que hables de otra cosa que no sea de ese estúpido Vacío?" – Comenzaba a impacientarse el Emperador

-"¡OYE! ¡Más respeto por el Vacío! Muy bien sabes de que el Vacío es la cosa más intangible e indestructible que hay en el universo…" – Y así de rápido se inició una discusión entre Ex-Death y el Emperador mientras estos no detenían el ritmo de sus pisadas, la discusión terminó en cuanto ambos divisaron el "Dissidia's Bar".

-"¿Sabes? Olvidémonos de esta discusión sin sentido y que tal si vamos a descansar un poco en el bar" –

-"No es mala idea Ex-Death…" – Le respondió el Emperador con un tono de voz neutro –_"…ya era hora que dijeras una oración sin involucrar al Vacío"_ – Pensó para sus adentros el "soberano" y se acercaron a buscar a Mog a que les sirviera unos tragos, se pusieron frente a la barra pero Mog no se presentaba ante ellos, luego comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos de pánico que ni siquiera los inmutaron, pero como la curiosidad de ellos era grande, se acercaron hasta ver a los que hacían ruido y notaron que todo era causado por Tidus y algunos de sus compañeros; y justo cuando todos los guerreros de Cosmos comenzaron a recuperar su compostura total (¿o debería decir solo Tidus?) escucharon risas agudas que lo único que hicieron fue que Tidus se echara nuevamente al suelo mientras rogaba por su vida a la chica-esper.

-"Vaya… ¿con qué los Guerreros de Cosmos se toman un descanso igualmente?" – Dijo la voz, ésta era bastante grave y neutra

-"No es de esperarse… seres tan inferiores como ellos no pueden soportar ni el más mínimo trabajo, solo mira al rubio" – Se escuchó otra voz, ésta tenía un aire de superioridad y señalaba a Tidus en son de burla; Mog, Terra y Squall dirigieron sus miradas hacia los dueños de aquellas voces, Tidus lo hizo hasta cuando analizó el insulto que había recibido y "contraatacó" mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo

-"Oh vaya, pero si son nada más y nada menos que el árbol más viejo del mundo junto con su alteza… ¿qué están haciendo? ¿Le estás enseñando a tu árbol los alrededores, Alteza?" –

-"¡Tal insulto no pasará sin recibir castigo!" – Gritó el Emperador, se notaba que estaba algo estresado (en parte por la "conversación" con Ex-Death y por otra por el insulto de Tidus) y justo cuando el Emperador se disponía a sacar su báculo para darle una lección al Deportista y éste invocara su espada de agua para darle y no consejos al "Soberano", Mog se interpuso entre ellos.

-"Oigan, oigan, oigan, ¡OIGAN!..." – Esto último lo gritó con todo el aire que tenía y tanto el Héroe de Cosmos como el Villano de Caos guardaron nuevamente sus armas

-"…recuerden que este es territorio neutral, si por alguna razón se arma una batalla aquí, todo irá para mal… ¿se imaginan lo que gastaría para reparar el bar? Y ni qué decir de los problemas con los que me metería con Jetch por no tener sus cervezas a tiempo… ¡Me mataría!" – Dijo Mog mientras ponía una cara de pánico y su voz comenzaba a temblar, pero extrañamente cambió su voz a una más tranquila –"…oh claro, y también tendré problemas con Cosmos y Caos, pero eso pasa a segundo plano… ¡lo que me preocupa es Jetch, NO QUIERO MORIR!" – Esto último Mog lo dijo en su habitual tono de miedo.

-"Eso sin contar que me quedaría sin mi Glenfiddich* mientras dure este conflicto" – Comentaba pensativo el Emperador, esto hizo que todos los presentes menos Ex-Death abrieran sus ojos como platos y una gota les recorriera la parte trasera de sus cabezas, no sabían que Mog tenía ese tipo de bebidas tan caras

-"Si tan solo supieras lo que me cuesta conseguirla, maldito Emperador de cuarta ¿qué te crees? ¿Qué soy un Moogle con una billetera del tamaño de un Chocobo gordo?" – Susurró Mog en un inusual tono de molestia mientras agachaba su rostro

-"¿Dijiste algo Moggle rastrero?" – Espetó con un poco de enojo el Emperador, Mog tragó saliva… había sido capturado así que nerviosamente le contestó mientras agitaba sus manos graciosamente

-"No, nada mi Emperador…" –

-"Sí… eso pensé yo" – Mog dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que la mirada del villano no. II se despegaba de su cara.

-"Vámonos Mateus, dejemos a estos chiquillos que se queden… platicando…" – Dijo Ex-Death al ver que Squall se encontraba con ellos –"…tengo unas cosas que hablar contigo" – al Emperador le pareció una mala idea ya que tratándose de Ex-Death, podía esperar cualquier conversación que llevara al Vacío incluido, pero no estaba de humor para soportarlo; así que cuando miró que Terra estaba ayudando a relajar a Tidus, quien al parecer estaba resentido mientras Squall hacía como si nada estaba pasando, se le ocurrió una idea.

-"Muy bien, como futuro soberano del mundo… no puedo darme el lujo de ganar votos negativos con mi pueblo..." – Todos quedaron estupefactos al escuchar las palabras del Emperador –"…por eso, ¿qué les parece una amigable partida de póker?" – Y el soberano sacó un paquete de cartas para jugar, todos estaban renuentes de jugar excepto…

-"Claro, lo que sea para poder soportar el martirio de no hacer nada… en serio que este Squall no ayuda a que la gente pase una tarde amena, aun no entiendo lo que le ven Bartz y Zidane a él, pero volviendo al tema, estoy seguro de que los demás estarán de acuerdo en jugar, ¿no lo creen Terra, Squall?" –

-"Pero me gustaría jugar con algo de emoción… ¿qué te parece si apostamos? El juego será así: Jugaremos por media hora apostando una cantidad de dinero, para cuando pase el tiempo, el que tenga más Gil ganará y el que posea la menor cantidad de dinero recibirá un castigo y ese será… ¡Una conversación sumamente detallada acerca del Vacío cortesía de mi compañero erudito en el tema Ex-Death!" – El mago de armadura azul lo quedó observando de manera rara (?) antes de preguntarle

-"¿Y por qué una conversación conmigo sería un castigo?" –

-"No te preocupes… es solo que no deseo ser tan rudo con mi gente. Pienso que un poco de conocimiento acerca de una… "materia" tan poco conocida les ayudará a ser más inteligentes en ese ramo y además… no es un castigo, es una bendición" – Una sonrisa descarada se posó en el rostro del Emperador; todos lo miraron desconfiados pero al parecer ningún héroe conocía las "grandes conversaciones" de Ex-Death, tan solo sus compañeros de bando, así que pensaron que esa fue una sonrisa de "ocasión".

-"Por cierto… ¿Qué hago si yo soy el perdedor?" – Preguntaba curioso Ex-Death

-"¿Nunca has escuchado que para que una planta crezca saludablemente debes hablar con ella?" – Hablaba sarcásticamente el Emperador haciendo alusión a que Ex-Death es un árbol y nada lo ayudará más que una plática consigo mismo, el villano no. V se aguantó las ganas de apretar con fuerza el cuello de su "amigo" y solo se sentó para esperar el juego.

-"No me importa, ¡YO ME APUNTO, PERO SIN TRAMPAS!" – Gritó emocionado Tidus, él haría cualquier cosa con tal de no estar completamente aburrido, Squall y Terra en cambio tuvieron sus propios pensamientos… Squall aceptó al pensar en lo beneficioso que le resultaría tener unos cuantos Giles extra en su bolsillo, en cuanto a Terra… no le pareció tan mala la idea; total, ellos se encontraban en un lugar en el que ninguno podría atacarlos, así que aceptó sin rechistar. Todos pidieron algo de tomar y mientras Mog se encargaba de su trabajo, el Emperador comenzó a repartir la primera jugada, solamente Mog era el único (aparte de los dioses) que podía tener el lujo de ver que aunque estén ellos en un conflicto, podía ver a los miembros de ambos bandos realizar actividades conjuntas, todo gracias a la idea de Cosmos y Caos (y de Jetch, aunque no lo quieran contar xD).

…

(28 Minutos de Juego después…) [Para los que no sepan del Póker... al final del capítulo hay un rápido tutorial]

…

-"Triple Haces, parece que he vuelto a ganar" – Decía Terra mientras mostraba su mano con un par de cartas con la letra "A" en colores rojo y negro, en la mesa se mostraba una fila de 5 cartas cuyos valores eran 5, 3, A, J, K.

-"¡No puede ser! Terra… con esta victoria creo que ya llevas poco más de 1700 Giles" – Decía asombrado Tidus al ver la cantidad de dinero que estaba al lado de la chica de cabello verde, luego volteó su mirada hacia Ex-Death quien iba de segundo con 1350 Giles, Squall iba de tercero con 925 Giles, el Deportista iba de cuarto con 770 Giles y el Emperador tenía 735 Giles en el nada honroso último puesto.

-"¿Pero qué está pasando? Si esto sigue así… me quedaré a escuchar esa estúpida plática sin sentido de este Ex-Death, debo evitar perder a toda costa, esta será la última jugada" – Se decía a sí mismo el Emperador mientras volvía a barajar las cartas y miraba el reloj.

-"¿Por qué demonios no he usado magia para cambiar las cartas? Creo que he estado más concentrado en ese "juego limpio" que en mi bienestar… o tal vez sea…" – Mateus miró sospechosamente su vaso y en ese momento el Emperador tomó un poco de su Glenfiddich, pero en cuanto el líquido tocó su lengua, el villano no. II lo escupió de mala gana

-"¡Oye Moggle de segunda! ¡Este no es mi Glenfiddich! ¡Tan solo es Jack Daniels! ¡Dame mi Glenfiddich ahora mismo! ¡No puedo jugar tan bien si estoy tomando una cosa como esta! ¡Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes! ¡Con razón y estoy perdiendo! ¡Como fui capaz de no darme cuenta de esta basura!" – Todos quedaron viendo al Emperador sorpresivamente

-"¿Desde cuándo una bebida como esa es despreciada? Si no mal recuerdo, mi viejo le tiene un gran aprecio a esa bebida… lo sé por la manera que cubre esa botella cuando lo encuentro tomando en alguna parte de este mundo" – Pensó para sí Tidus al ver la actitud que estaba demostrando el rival de Firion

-"¡Oh por mi esponjoso cuerpo! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan quisquilloso!" – Cosas como esa balbuceaba Mog sin que nadie se diese cuenta, a decir verdad los gustos tan "selectos" del Emperador le tocaban más de un nervio, una vez arreglado el "problema", el Emperador volvió a repartir las cartas y a cronometrar el tiempo de juego.

-"Una J y una K del mismo símbolo… Espadas" – Pensó el Emperador al ver sus cartas y sonrió pícaramente, esa sonrisa decía que utilizaría cualquier medio para ganar

-"A ver que tengo… un 2 de corazones y un 5 de diamantes… no ha sido mi mejor mano, pero he salido de dificultades peores que ésta" – Se decía a sí mismo Ex-Death mientras se expresaba deprimidamente, menos mal que tiene una gran armadura que le cubre TODO su cuerpo, no quería que nadie mirara su decepción

-"¿Un 7 y una Q de corazones? Espero que esto sea suficiente para ganar de nuevo… creo poder darle un buen uso a mi dinero" – Sonreía mentalmente la única chica del grupo, en realidad no le importaba mucho puesto que ya tenía suficiente dinero, solo era jugar inteligentemente y no derrochar más de la cuenta

-"¿No puede ser? ¿Esto no está pasando verdad?... ¡Me quiero morir!... Mejor no, ¡No quiero morir, pero si algo parecido!" – Exclamaba Tidus mentalmente al ver que en su mano estaban un par de números 2 (uno de espadas y otro de tréboles), instintivamente su rostro se desganó, pero rápidamente se compuso, miró a sus adversarios y suspiró aliviado al ver que todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos y no le dieron importancia a él.

-"Hmm… esto no me gusta… un 3 de espadas y un 9 de diamantes, no me sirven" – Pensó Squall, pero aunque se sentía defraudado porque la dama de la suerte no le estaba acompañando en este momento (ni Rinoa), su cara de póker que a más de uno molestaba y que irónicamente le ayudaba a salirse con la suya en muchas ocasiones ahora resultaba mejor que nunca para ocultar sus emociones.

Mog, quien se encargaba de mostrar las cartas en la mesa para evitar malentendidos, sacó las primeras tres cartas después de que cada uno hiciese su apuesta de 100 Giles cada uno, de las tres cartas solo una sirvió… esa carta era una Q de Espadas; esta carta les daba oportunidad a la chica-esper y al soberano y dejaba en segundo plano a Squall, Ex-Death y Tidus. Después se procedió a aumentar la apuesta… tanto Terra como Mateus aumentaron en 100 Giles más cada uno… los demás con un poco de temor (especialmente Tidus) hicieron lo mismo.

Mog mostró la cuarta carta, era un dos de diamantes… al ver esa carta, Tidus cambió su rostro a uno más animado de lo acostumbrado y rápidamente dijo mientras se levantaba eufóricamente de la silla…

-"¡Voy con todo!" – Esto asustó a todos, especialmente a Mateus… él por nada del mundo volvería a escuchar las "conversaciones" de Ex-Death, así que apostó todo lo que tenía, los demás solamente lo siguieron, pero mientras eso ocurría el Emperador cambió con su magia sus cartas para convertirlas en un par de Q (una de Corazones y otra de Tréboles) pero debido a que Squall volteó rápidamente su mirada hacia él, lo tuvo que hacer casi instantáneamente, el León no notó la acción del Emperador pero le pareció sospechosa su accionar.

Mog puso la última carta que era otra Q, pero en este caso era la de diamantes, el semblante de Tidus se desplomó de la misma manera casi automática en la que apareció… Tidus, en un acto impulsivo había perdido todo su dinero; Squall bufó un tanto molesto al ver que no ganó y Ex-Death estaba impasible, claro que eso nadie lo sabía gracias a su casco; el Emperador sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras mostraba sus cartas

-"Póker de reinas (Q), creo que he ganado…" –

-"Pero… pero… pero yo también tengo una reina de Corazones" – Replicó tímidamente la chica de cabello verde mientras mostraba sus cartas

-"Im… ¡Imposible! ¡Debe de haber un error!" – Gritó incrédulamente el Emperador, no pensó en las posibilidades de que los demás tuvieran alguna de esas cartas, Squall miró algo raro en las cartas que tenía Mateus y las inspeccionó rápidamente.

-"Claro que hay un error… tus cartas son falsas" – Acusó Squall de tramposo a Mateus

-"Có…có… ¿Cómo? ¡Debes estar bromeando!" – Se defendía el soberano

-"Dudo que esté bromeando, solo mira su rostro… pareciera que tuviera un letrero colgado a su cuello que dice: Chico serio aquí, 0% bromista… o algo así" – Lo "defendía" el deportista, si es que esa era una defensa válida para el castaño

-"Solo basta echarles una buena mirada para saber que son falsas, hasta Tidus lo sabría…" – El mencionado asintió orgullosamente al escuchar las palabras del León Solitario, pero después cayó en la cuenta que fue más un insulto que otra cosa y una gota bajó por su cabeza –"… ¿Desde cuándo las caras de las reinas son la tuya y la de Terra?" – Y Squall lanzó las cartas a la mesa dejando ver como las caras de tanto heroína como villano estaban impresas en las cartas; todos quedaron viendo las cartas incrédulamente

-"No pude evitarlo… esas cartas necesitaban mejoras y yo se las di" –

-"Pero eso nos ha demostrado que en realidad hacías trampas" – Le reprochó increíblemente Ex-Death

-"Oh vamos Ex-Death, a poco tú no has hecho trampas en el Póker ¿verdad?" –

-"Por supuesto que no Emperador, el jugar Póker es como una tradición… no puedes, mejor dicho, NO DEBES aplicar trampas en un juego tan, pero tan respetado en todo el mundo… ¿qué pensarán de ti los más grandes jugadores de Póker en todas las dimensiones? Por Shiva Mateus, ¿qué pasó con tu dignidad? No manches el orgullo de un jugador de Póker, ¡El Póker es el entretenimiento de los reyes! Deberías estar avergonzado, debería mandarte al Vacío…" – Y Ex-Death seguía hablando y hablando…

-"Oigan… ¿qué le pasa a Ex-Death? De pronto comenzó a darme un poco de miedo" – Comentó Tidus a sus compañeros de bando, éstos se quedaron sin habla ya que estaban impresionados al escuchar hablar así al némesis de Bartz

-"Bueno… con esto se acaba la media hora de Póker… la ganadora indiscutible es Terra, seguida de Ex-Death, Squall, El Emperador y al final Tidus" – Sentenció Mog, el ambiente era de fiesta (Terra, ¿Squall?), satisfacción (Mateus, Ex-Death) y decepción (Tidus); pero hubo un "ligero" cambio de ambiente.

-"Lo siento Mog, pero estoy en desacuerdo con esas posiciones… deberías de poner a Mateus igualmente en el último lugar" – Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar salir esas palabras de ni más ni menos que Ex-Death

-"¿Qué acaso la cerveza que te tomaste te ha dejado ebrio Ex-Death? ¿Desde cuándo estás en contra de un compañero de bando?" – Le replicaba el Emperador sumamente molesto

-"Acabas de deshonrar tu nombre como jugador de Póker, al menos deberías de sentirte avergonzado; pienso que este castigo es justo… ¡Esto es JUSTICIA!" – Sentenciaba Ex-Death con voz autoritaria, tan autoritaria que incluso estremeció al Emperador – "Mog, la decisión ha sido tomada… el Emperador queda en último puesto junto con el rubio" – El Moogle solamente asintió, no quería estar en malos términos con Ex-Death, le había dado demasiado miedo como para contradecirlo así que lo anunció

-"Hay un cambio… el Emperador queda de último al igual que Tidus, ahora si me disculpan… creo que mi mamá me llama ¡AHHH!" – Y cuando terminó de hablar, se retiró de la mesa tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía y se fue a ocultar a un lugar donde pensó que Ex-Death jamás le encontraría, su velocidad fue tal que levantaba pequeñas nubes de humo mientras corría…

-"Muy bien Emperador, chico rubio… es hora de que conozcan acerca de la creación del Vacío… desde tiempos inmemoriales el Vacío…" – Y así Ex-Death se llevó a cada uno de los perdedores por las manos mientras el mago de armadura azul comenzaba su "plática" con sus respectivos escuchas mientras Terra y Squall miraban los rostros devastados de los vencidos.

-"No… puede… ser… sin dinero… ¡sin nada de dinero!" – Susurraba Tidus completamente vencido mientras en su rostro se le miraba frustrado…

-"…" – El Emperador en cambio, no parecía tener expresión alguna… ambos estaban completamente perdidos mentalmente así que…

-"¡ESCUCHEN PAR DE INSOLENTES!" – Ex-Death les propinó a cada uno un golpe en sus cráneos, pero al parecer éstos reaccionaban por breves instantes antes de caer nuevamente en sus estados depresivos.

-"Será mejor irnos" – Anunció Squall a Terra mientras terminaba de tomar lo poco que le quedaba a su trago y se levantaba de su silla

-"Pero… ¿Acaso no esperaremos a Tidus?" – Preguntó inocentemente Terra mientras miraba a su compañero castaño cerca de la puerta del bar

-"Olvídalo… después nos alcanzará" – Y con estas palabras Squall se retiró silenciosamente, Terra cogió todo su dinero ganado en las cartas y acompañó al Leon Solitario de vuelta a la base de los guerreros de Cosmos; Terra miró por última vez el bar desde afuera y solo pudo escuchar la voz grave de Ex-Death que les reclamaba a sus oyentes un poco de atención; Al final del día, Tidus no llegó a la base esa noche mientras que Ex-Death tuvo que cargar con el Emperador ya que ambos sujetos quedaron completamente fulminados tanto por la plática del villano no.V como por sus coscorrones tan seguidos que propinaba en sus cabezas.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, estoy seguro que fue algo raro... así que estaré esperando sus impresiones y sus puntos de vista mediante sus <strong>reviews<strong>, también estoy abierto a sugerencias, así que si tienen algunas ideas, por muy pequeñas que sean, pueden ponerlas y yo veré si puedo agregarlas a la "historia" xDDD Es todo por el momento, **MS-TaKa **de Nicaragua se despide.

* Glenfiddich = Según lo que me dice la Internet, es una bebida bastante cara… podría decir muy cara y de mucha tradición (yo no lo sé porque estoy muy…desinformado en esto de precios de bebidas caras) Pensé que sería lo mejor para el Emperador ya que él es un "soberano" xD

** Otra cosa, para los que no saben el póker, he aquí un rápido manual… el objetivo es tener una mano mejor que la de los demás jugadores, las manos van en este orden, donde la primera es la mano más débil y la última la más fuerte:

Carta más alta - Pares - Dos Pares - Tres cartas iguales - Escalera (2, 3, 4, 5) (9, 10, J, Q) (no importando su color) - Color (todas las cartas rojas o negras) - Full (tres cartas de un valor y dos de otro valor igual, se puede decir que es la combinación de Tres Cartas iguales y Pares) - Póker (Las cuatro cartas del mismo valor) - Escalera de color (hacer una escalera: 2, 3, 4, 5; 7, 8, 9, 10 pero con el mismo color) - Escalera Real (Es una escalera de color, pero del mismo símbolo todas las cartas).


	3. El Dilema de Cloud

Muy buenas a todos, **MS-TaKa** se vuelve a presentar con otro capítulo de este fic... como siempre agradezco los reviews que recibo, muchas gracias **.com, Nikki Maxwell, Tutri, rori-war-word, phunky y Mary Shirou**.

Les aviso que he tomado en cuenta las sugerencias que me han puesto para capítulos y ya están en mi "Baúl de reservas", en el transcurso de los capítulos iré añadiéndolos. Por el momento, les dejo este capítulo cuya inspiración fue un dibujo en DeviantArt.

Como siempre, el DISCLAIMER está en el Capítulo 1, y solo debo agregar que en este capítulo si hay comportamientos lejos de los normales para nuestros héroes y villanos... considérense advertidos y si siguen... espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>3. El Dilema de Cloud<strong>

El reloj del cuarto donde Cloud dormía comenzó a sonar insistentemente para hacer saber al chico de que era hora de levantarse, a pesar del escandaloso ruido que provocaba el reloj despertador, Cloud ni siquiera se inmutó para levantarse, su cuerpo estaba pesado, sentía una pequeña presión tanto en su cabeza como en su estómago y sus ojos le demandaban que siguiese durmiendo, cosa que el Strife hizo mientras hacía caso omiso a la acción del reloj. Pasaron unos tres minutos para que la paciencia de Cloud para con el reloj despertador se agotara.

-"¡YA CÁLLATE!" – Gritó mientras invocaba con su mano derecha su "Buster Sword" y partía en dos el aparato que dejó de hacer ruido una vez Cloud lo cortase con todo y la mesa donde se encontraba, lo único que no se destruyeron fueron las campanas que tenía el reloj, éstas quedaron suspendidas en el aire por un buen momento a causa del impacto, Cloud hizo desaparecer nuevamente su arma.

-"Por todos los Moogles…" – Dijo entre dientes Cloud mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus manos para levantarse -"…debí decirle a Cosmos que en mi habitación no necesitaba despertador" – agregó mientras terminaba de realizar su labor anterior con sus ojos y comenzaba a levantarse de la cama, pero ni siquiera pudo poner un pie en el suelo cuando sintió que la ligera presión en su estómago que sentía antes se intensificaba mínimamente

-"¿Pero qué…?" – Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras dirigía sus ojos a su estómago, en ella vio un par de brazos que lo estaban abrazando, a Cloud le corrió un pequeño escalofrío y su cara se tiñó de un color rosado pálido mientras movía su cabeza hasta la persona que lo estaba abrazando, pero mientras hacía eso, esa otra persona comenzó a levantarse y le dirigió su mirada al rubio

-"¡BUENOS DÍAS CLOUD!" – Se escuchó la voz de aquella persona que, por su frecuencia de voz, era una chica… más específicamente era de la chica que conocía más a Strifer… Tifa Lockhart quien vestía su atuendo habitual pero sin sus zapatos (por obvias razones) y tenía el pelo suelto

-"¡Oye…!" – Fue lo único que pudo decir Cloud antes de que Tifa se abalanzara contra él y lo derribara de la cama, haciendo que Cloud se golpeara fuertemente con el suelo –"¿Te importaría decirme porqué estás en mi cuarto durmiendo?" – Preguntó confundido y ligeramente avergonzado Cloud mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo de la chica, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ambos pudiesen sentarse en el suelo y no estar tirados en él. Tifa lo quedó observando de manera rara antes de responder alegremente y abrazarlo aún más fuerte

-"Oh vamos Cloud, pero qué gracioso eres… ahora te haces el olvidadizo" – Decía la chica alegremente mientras pequeñas risillas se escapaban de sus labios, Cloud sintió como el agarre de la chica era tan fuerte que apretaba su espalda y costillas, era doloroso; pero no solamente su mente procesaba el dolor, sino también las últimas palabras de la chica: "Ahora te haces el olvidadizo", esto hizo pensar a Cloud que pasó algo la noche anterior para que Tifa estuviese en estos precisos instantes con él, pero aunque su mente buscaba por todos los rincones… no tenía la respuesta a esa incógnita.

-"No… en realidad… no sé… no sé… el… porqué…" – Decía a cómo podía el héroe no. VII e intentaba zafarse, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo, su fuerza era insuficiente.

-"O sea… ¿qué no lo sabes en realidad?" – Preguntó lentamente Tifa mientras se soltaba de él y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una mirada algo melancólica

-"Ehhhh…. ¿No?" – Le contestó muy, pero muy confundido Cloud a la chica… no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción en el rostro de su compañera, ésta se llevó las manos cerca del cuerpo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos un poco nerviosa y con la cabeza baja.

-"Verás… anoche…. Anoche…" – Tartamudeaba Tifa a causa de la pena que le causaba decirle la razón a Cloud –"…Anoche… tú me pediste que fuese tu novia y además… te ofreciste a que… durmiéramos juntos" – En cuanto Cloud escuchó la razón, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su boca se abrió lo más que se pudo y su mente se quedó completamente en blanco –"¿Cuándo fue que le dije eso? ¿Por qué rayos no recuerdo ese acontecimiento?" – Eran algunas de las preguntas que se formulaba mentalmente el Ex-SOLDIER mientras aún estaba en shock

-"¿En…En serio te dije…te dije todo eso?" – Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del sorprendido Cloud mientras aún estaba como "de piedra" frente a ella

-"O sea… ¿O sea que lo que me dijiste anoche…fue solo una vil mentira?" – Le contestó Tifa mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus enormes ojos

-"¡No…Claro que no!" – Contestó tajantemente Cloud más que nada para evitar los sollozos de ella –"Oh por Cosmos… ¿Cómo me metí en este lío?" – Se decía para sí mismo

-"Entonces si no es así…" – Hablaba la chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos y miraba a Cloud –"…Entonces… bésame Cloud" – A Cloud casi se le sale el alma al escuchar las dos últimas palabras salidas de la boca de su compañera, su rostro comenzó a teñirse más y más de color rojo al ver como los labios de Tifa se acercaban lentamente hacia los suyos mientras ella cerraba sus ojos.

-"Es en serio Cosmos… ¿Cómo rayos me metí en semejante lío?" – Se volvía a preguntar mentalmente Cloud al ver la situación en la que estaba, Tifa se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Cloud y éste último aún no se reponía del shock, pero en una jugada del destino, aquellas campanas que se encontraban flotando cayeron súbitamente en la cabeza de Tifa, distrayéndola el tiempo suficiente para que Cloud se levantara y saliera de su habitación, dejando a la muchacha en el suelo y con las ganas de besar a su "novio".

…

-"Oh cielos, eso estuvo demasiado cerca" – Decía Cloud mientras aún su corazón le latía fuertemente, su rostro aún mostraba algo de color y corriendo a cómo podía a causa del "trato" que había recibido gracias a Tifa por toda la base (o casa) que Cosmos les había dado para que sus guerreros descansaran debido a la situación en la que se encontró metido

-"¿Qué es lo que habré hecho para que Tifa diga de que soy su novio? No recuerdo haber platicado con ella acerca de un tema como ese… tal vez los demás sepan algo de eso, les preguntaré" – Y así Cloud comenzó a buscar por toda la casa a todos sus compañeros para ver si alguien sabía exactamente lo que pasó ayer, intentando mantenerse alejado de la Heroína no. VII, pero le pareció extraño que ella no lo estuviese buscando… prefirió no pensar mucho en eso y poner como máxima prioridad el encontrar a alguien que corrobore esa información.

…

Cloud ya había inspeccionado todas las habitaciones del lugar y no había ni una pista acerca del paradero de cualquiera de los demás guerreros, eso le estaba desesperando ligeramente.

-"De seguro están en la búsqueda de sus cristales, tal vez los pueda encontrar en el "Dissidia's Bar"" – Pensó Cloud y rápidamente corrió hacia la salida de la base, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y decidió cruzarla lo más rápido posible, se estrelló con una persona haciendo que ambos cayeron sentados el uno frente del otro

-"Ouch, eso dolió…" – Le dijo Cloud a aquella persona mientras se sobaba la parte en la que cayó encima, el rubio le dirigió la mirada a aquella persona y pudo notar que se había estrellado con nada más y nada menos que con Terra Brandford, la cual se encontraba atónita al parecer por el choque que ambos se dieron

-"Lo lamento mucho Terra, no era mi intención estrellarme contigo ni nada parecido… permíteme ayudarte…" – Se disculpaba Cloud mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía a la chica su mano para ayudarla, Terra aún seguía observando de la misma forma a Cloud, cosa que lo incomodaba un poco, así que intentó preguntarle lo que le preocupaba –"…por cierto Terra, yo…" – En ese momento Terra se abalanzó hacia él desde el suelo, tomando desprevenido al Strife quien cayó nuevamente al suelo lastimándose nuevamente su columna vertebral, ahora ambos se encontraban acostados siendo Terra la persona que estaba sobre él.

-"¿Pero qué…?" – Fue lo único que articuló Cloud ya que fue interrumpido por la voz de la chica

-"Pensé… pensé que no volverías… ya ha pasado una semana… desde que nos vimos por última vez" – Hablaba Terra con voz un tanto quebradiza ya que estaba llorando y eso le dificultaba su hablar.

-"¡Uu!… ¡una!… ¡Una semana!" – Dijo Cloud levantando ligeramente la voz por lo sorprendido que estaba

-"Así es… nos dijiste a todos… que tenías cuentas pendientes que saldar… y no deseabas que nadie te acompañase… luego desapareciste… hasta hoy" – Le resumió toda la historia Terra sin siquiera bajarse de encima

-"Esto se está volviendo cada vez más extraño, que yo recuerde, jamás he hecho algo como lo que dices Terra" – Le decía Cloud mientras apartaba delicadamente a Terra encima suyo y se levantaba

-"Claro que sí lo dijiste…" – Contraatacó Terra mientras se aferraba a una de sus manos –"…todos deseamos asistirte en lo que harías, incluso Vaan y el Warrior Of Light te siguieron secretamente, pero después… perdieron tu rastro" – Le informaba la chica; por cada palabra que Cloud escuchaba de ella, se encontraba más y más confuso… hasta que unas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y confusiones que reinaban su mente.

-"Cloud… por favor, no vuelvas a cometer esas acciones" – Le pedía en tono suplicante la chica-esper

-"Eh…. De… acuerdo" – Respondió con tono dudoso el Ex-SOLDIER ya que no entendía ni jota de su situación actual, ni de lo que debió de ocurrir, ni nada de nada… su mente ya estaba hecha sopa con tanta información tan vaga

-"No solo me lo prometas con palabras…" – Le habló Terra en un susurro, esto hizo que una ceja se levantará en el rostro de Cloud y luego pusiera una cara de espanto al ver que Terra le tomaba suavemente su cara con sus manos y se acercaba lentamente hacia sus labios.

-"Lo siento Terra… pero… pero yo…" – Hablaba nerviosamente Cloud mientras sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro de la heroína –"... ¡Pero tengo que encontrar rápidamente a Vaan y al Warrior Of Light! ¡ADIOS!" – Agregó el chico lo más rápido que pudo, se liberó del suave agarre de la chica y sintió que sus pies le pesaban una tonelada, pero eso no lo detuvo de salir corriendo de aquella extraña situación.

…

Cloud siguió alejándose cada vez más y más de la base ubicada en "Order's Sanctuary" y ahora se encontraba en las inmediaciones de "World Of Darkness", un lugar con el suelo cristalino con muchos pilares, todo esto rodeado por lo que parecía ser energía oscura.

-"Demonios… creo que ya he creado suficiente distancia entre nosotros…" – Hablaba cansadamente Cloud mientras se llevaba ambas manos a sus rodillas para recuperar aire, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus oídos escucharan ruidos de golpes metálicos, a Cloud le llamó poderosamente la atención y se fue a investigar, un poco más adelante pudo divisar a Zidane y al Warrior Of Light quienes estaban en una encarnizada batalla con Kuja y Cloud Of Darkness, lastimosamente los guerreros de Cosmos estaban perdiendo.

-"¡Zidane! ¡Warrior Of Light!" – Gritó Cloud mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo para socorrerlos, los mencionados tan solo pudieron dirigirle la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento

-"Vaya, esto no estaba en el libreto…" – Hablaba elegantemente Kuja mientras dejaba de flotar y ponía sus pies en el suelo transparente

-"Uno de más no nos molestará… es más, es algo sumamente acogedor" – Comentaba Cloud Of Darkness al ver la llegada del otro Cloud y se ponía delante de sus compañeros para protegerlos mientras invocaba su "Buster Sword"

-"¡No se atreverán a causarles más daño mientras yo esté aquí!" – Vociferaba Cloud mientras les regalaba una de esas miradas "que matan" a sus rivales

-"No estés tan seguro…" – Le contestó en su tono de voz neutral Cloud Of Darkness mientras se lanzaba al ataque con sus tentáculos a gran velocidad, nuestro héroe rubio decidió no esquivar su ataque ya que si lo hubiese hecho, Zidane y el Warrior Of Light hubiesen sido los perjudicados, así que se decidió a bloquear cada embate. El ataque parecía incesante, y cuando Cloud intentó contraatacar, sintió un gran golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza

-"…no dejaré escapar a mi presa, un buen actor siempre debe adaptarse a las situaciones inesperadas" – Fanfarroneaba Kuja por detrás de él, el peli plateado fue el causante de tremendo golpe a Cloud que causó que el héroe rubio cayera inconsciente al suelo, lo último que pudo escuchar fue la risa de Kuja.

_…_

_-"Cloud…" –_

_-"Espera un poco, no lo zarandees de esa forma… tal parece que aún sigue inconsciente" –_

_-"Les dije a ambos que era una mala idea" –_

_-"¡Tú jamás nos dijiste nada de eso!" –_

_-"Dejen de gritar, ahorita lo más importante es Cloud…" –_

_-"Tienes razón, pero mira… no despierta" –_

_…_

Cloud volvió a estar consciente pero no abrió sus ojos, mientras se encontraba en el reino de los sueños (¿o debería decir de la inconsciencia?) pudo escuchar voces de 4 personas, pero no pudo reconocerles.

-"¿Pero qué demonios me ha estado pasando?..." – Se preguntó mentalmente Cloud mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, el rubio sintió algo extraño puesto que no sentía movilidad en sus brazos y piernas y dirigió su mirada hacia sus extremidades

-"¡Que rayos! ¿Por qué estoy atado a una pared?" – Gritó un poco asustado el rubio, y es que, efectivamente, sus extremidades se encontraban apresadas por grilletes que estaban en una pared de una especie de cuarto, y aunque Cloud intentó usar toda, pero toda su fuerza para liberarse, le era inútil; no pasó mucho tiempo para que Cloud Of Darkness apareciese frente a él.

-"Que bien que despiertas querido guerrero de Cosmos" – Dijo la nube de oscuridad en un tono… ¿Seductor? –"¿Pero qué diablos?..." – Fue lo único que la mente de Cloud pudo procesar, la Villana no. III se acercó a paso lento hacia él y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente su rostro

-"Siempre he pensado en ti como una excepción a todos los demás guerreros… por fuera eres tan frío, pero por dentro eres muy sentimental…" –

-"¿Qué… qué deseas de mí?" – Preguntó con voz un tanto desesperado Cloud ya que se encontraba en una situación… comprometedora, y esta situación se volvió aún más comprometedora al ver como la nube dejaba de acariciarle el rostro con una mano para pasar a su pecho mientras que la otra la usaba para poner un dedo en la boca de Cloud para decirle que no hablase

-"No más palabras… vamos a pasar un rato agradable… solo permíteme unos cuantos momentos…" – Y Cloud Of Darkness levitó hacia la salida del cuarto donde se encontraban para tener unos momentos "de privacidad"

-"Oh por Odín, si no salgo de esta situación… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me sucederá" – Y con este pensamiento, Cloud volvió a intentar quebrar los grilletes con la mera fuerza física, y cuando pensaba que todo era inútil y comenzaba a desesperarse totalmente, pudo destruirlas. Cloud no lo pensó dos veces y salió huyendo de esa habitación para deambular por quien-sabe-donde

-"No reconozco este lugar ¿dónde demonios estaré?" – Se decía Cloud al ver que se encontraba en una especie de lugar de aspecto laberíntico, lo que no sabía nuestro héroe es que se encontraba en las profundidades del Castillo Pandemonium, hogar del Emperador Palamecia Mateus.

-"Estoy comenzando a hartarme… no he encontrado ni entrada ni salida de este sitio… hasta ahora" – Dijo Cloud al ver que no encontraba ni una mísera puerta o ventana… hasta ahora que se encontraba frente a dos puerta de madera muy fina, debido a que no podía perder mucho tiempo ya que de seguro Cloud Of Darkness debía estar en su búsqueda, abrió la puerta de la izquierda rápidamente, pero luego la entrecerró velozmente al ver que en esa habitación que tenía un espacio moderado se encontraban en plena lucha Yuna, Lightning y Ultimecia.

Llamas, flechas y multitud de cortes tomaban lugar en la habitación, Cloud miraba desde la puerta entrecerrada, menos mal que ninguna de ellas les había visto entrar, porque si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que podría recibir de manera no intencional alguno o todos sus poderes a la vez, en un momento todos los ataques cesaron y las 3 guerreras se quedaron viendo fijamente con una mirada de odio, increíblemente incluso las chicas del mismo bando se miraban de esa forma (aunque esa mirada siempre la ha tenido Lightning)

-"Les advierto por última vez, no saldrán con vida de este lugar… no se podrán acercar más a mi querido Cloud Strife" – Les amenazaba Ultimecia, Cloud alcanzó a oír sus palabras y tragó saliva

-"Cierra la boca bruja, ¿es qué acaso no tienes a Squall para que lo apapaches? Cloud es mío" – Le contestaba Yuna molesta, a Cloud le salió una gota en la cabeza

-"Veo que no estás en posición para responder de esa forma Yuna…" – Hablaba serenamente y tajantemente Lightning –"…igualmente tú tienes a Tidus para que te haga compañía" – En cuanto Cloud la oyó, sintió un pequeño escalofrío… algo le decía que las cosas se pondrían feas

-"A nosotras no nos importan esos sujetos" – Respondieron al unísono Ultimecia y Yuna; Cloud no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar por lo bajo, estaba seguro que Squall jamás quisiera escuchar algo así, aunque fuese de su propia rival y que Tidus era capaz de suicidarse si Yuna le gritase eso en su cara, vamos que el sujeto exagera y sobredimensiona las cosas. Bueno, pero aunque Cloud pensaba de esa forma… el modo de actuar de esas tres le daba algo de miedo, pero ni eso evitó que nuestro querido héroe quedase observando desde detrás de la puerta y las chicas atacaran verbalmente a sus rivales

-"Como sea, ya me tienen harta… ahora mueran" – Y Ultimecia volvió a atacarlas con una ráfaga de flechas moradas que ambas chicas de Cosmos pudieron evitarlo, estas flechas se incrustaron fuertemente en la puerta de madera, haciendo que Cloud diese un paso atrás al ver cómo éstas flechas habían traspasado la puerta, daba gracias a Shinryu de que no quedó convertido en queso o que al menos no le lanzaran un Valefor con espadas y flechas… al ver lo "delicado" que se volvía la situación de las chicas, Cloud prefirió irse a la otra puerta

-"Será mejor que esta puerta sea la salida" – Cloud abrió de golpe la puerta y se alegró de que en esa otra habitación no había nada más que una puerta más.

-"¡Al fin! ¡Una salida!" – Festejaba mentalmente Cloud mientras una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se posaba en el rostro del chico, éste no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó hasta la otra puerta, pero una voz le detuvo

-"Lo siento mucho… pero no puedo permitir que un guerrero de Cosmos se salga con la suya así que…" – Esa voz era de nada más y nada menos que Kuja quien se había ubicado en frente del héroe no. VII para obstruirle el paso, inmediatamente invocó sus esferas de luz y se las lanzó sin ningún remordimiento hacia Cloud quien, a pesar de ser atacado casi inmediatamente, pudo esquivar varias de ellas, pero eso no evitó que cayese ante él, Cloud se sentía débil, no podía invocar su arma por alguna extraña razón y su cuerpo no daba más, las esferas de luz que Kuja lanzaba le provocaban un gran daño y, aunque Cloud no lo sabía, parecía que Kuja sentía el mismo dolor (o tal vez más) que él. Cloud terminó en el suelo sin energías… Kuja se acercó peligrosamente con una de sus esferas de luz en una de sus manos

-"Bueno, es hora de que conozcas a tu ejecutor, Cloud Strife" – Y en ese momento Kuja alzó la mano para estrellarle su ataque contra un indefenso Cloud, pero…

-"No… no puedo hacerlo…" – Aunque Cloud se encontrase medio muerto, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír… uno de los peones de Caos… ¿perdonándole la vida?, Cloud observó cuidadosamente a Kuja quien al parecer estaba llorando

-"¿Te… te encuentras bien?" – Nuevamente Cloud habló sin pensar… esto le había traído más de un problema desde hace algunos minutos… y esta no iba a ser la excepción

-"Yo… yo… yo no comprendo… no… no me comprendo…" – Balbuceaba Kuja al aire, Cloud hizo una cara de no entender nada (cara muy común en estas situaciones) –"…no me comprendo, Cloud…" – El pelo plateado observó a Cloud a los ojos –"…no comprendo por qué… por qué si mi cerebro sabe que debo eliminarte… ¿por qué mi corazón no me lo permite?" – A Cloud le bajó una gran gota tras su cabeza y murmuró por lo bajo mientras su cara palidecía por enésima ocasión

-"Oh no… ya sé para donde este sujeto quiere llevar esta conversación…" –

-"Cloud… yo… yo… yo te a…" – En ese instante Kuja fue interrumpido por un puñetazo certero de parte del rubio, éste puñetazo fulminó a Kuja a tal punto de dejarlo casi sin un diente y con una nariz rota, pero solamente logró dejarlo inconsciente y con un gran moretón en el rostro. Cloud intentó ganar nuevamente su balance usando bastante fuerza y cuando lo logró solamente le dirigió unas últimas palabras al desmayado Kuja

-"¡JAMÁS EN LA VIDA VUELVAS A DECIR O PLANEES DECIRME ESO! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡MI CEREBRO ESTÁ AL BORDE DEL DERRAME!" – Gritó exasperado, ya tenía suficientes situaciones raras como para que un tipo como él le dijera esas cosas… y lo confundiese aún más. Reaccionó al escuchar una serie de explosiones en sucesión del otro lado, la mente del Ex-SOLDIER juzgó que esos ruidos provenían de las tres chicas quienes se estaban matando en el cuarto contiguo, y al ver que la pared que dividía ambos cuartos comenzaba a romperse…

-"Más vale que digan que aquí corrió a que aquí quedó…" – Y Cloud no la pensó dos veces, abrió la puerta y salió del Castillo Pandemonium, pero los ataques que había recibido de Kuja lo habían dejado más que malherido y además se encontraba cansado, por lo cual en cuanto cruzó la puerta, cayó rendido en el suelo, pero al menos sabía que ya se encontraba fuera de ese alocado lugar… o al menos eso era lo que creía…

_…_

_-"¿Habrá funcionado?" –_

_-"No parece… aún está inconsciente…" –_

_-"Y eso que parecía que ya se había levantado completamente" –_

_-"No se ve bien…" –_

_-"¡Eso ya lo sabemos!, solamente nos queda el último recurso…" –_

_-"¡ ¿QUÉ? ¿Están locos?" –_

_-"No… pero es la única opción…" –_

_-"Me arrepentiré después de esto… además, ¿por qué debo de hacerlo yo?" –_

_-"Porque a mí se me ocurrió esa idea y a él no creo que le apetezca hacerlo" –_

_-"Además, esto fue idea tuya… y experiencia…" –_

_-"grrrr…. Cuando esto acabe, me vengaré" –_

_-"¡Solo calla y hazlo!"_

_…_

Cloud nuevamente volvió a despertar de su "sueño", esta vez pudo volver a escuchar las mismas voces de la vez anterior, a esas 4 personas… pero por más que pensaba en sus palabras, tal parecía que no tenían sentido. El rubio visualizó el lugar donde se encontraba y notó que era un lugar oscuro… con varias mesas y sillas en los alrededores

-"¿Estoy… estoy en el "Dissidia's Bar"?" –Preguntó en voz alta el chico mientras se levantaba y podía reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, su ropa se encontraba en un estado casi deplorable, pero todo a causa de los problemas y situaciones que enfrentó, especialmente la lucha con Kuja; se apoyó en las mesas para avanzar, volvió a inspeccionar el área mientras caminaba, pero por más que buscaba a alguien… no encontraba ni siquiera a Mog.

-"El lugar está muy solitario… ¿Acaso Mog ya habrá cerrado el lugar?" – Y cuando Cloud terminó de pensar estas palabras, pudo observar una habitación con iluminación

-"¿Mog? ¿Estás ahí dentro?" – Preguntaba Cloud mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, como nadie le contestó, el chico decidió entrar para ver quien estaba

-"Buenas… Cloud" – El mencionado dio un paso hacia atrás de manera autómata al reconocer la voz de aquella persona mientras su rostro ligeramente calmado pasó a ser uno más asustado

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sephiroth? Además… ¿por qué demonios estás sin tu camisa?" –

-"Oh esto…" – Respondía calmadamente el peli plateado mientras se inspeccionaba el pecho, pero Cloud le interrumpió horrorizado mientras le señalaba con un dedo

-"Oh no… ¡No me digas que tú también!" –

-"¿Qué yo también qué Cloud?" – Le contestó confuso

-"¡NOOOOO! ¡ESTO ESTÁ MAL! ¡MUY MAL! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO ESTÁ PASANDO!" – Gritaba Cloud mientras se agarraba los pelos con fuerza

-"¡CLOUD!..." – Le gritó Sephiroth –"… no tengo idea que demonios pasa por tu cabeza, la razón por la cual es que estoy sin camisa es porque tuve una pelea con Garland, estábamos discutiendo acerca de la deuda que "cierto compañero nuestro" tiene para con el bar y al final creo que nos emborrachamos y peleamos sin sentido…" – Le explicó más calmadamente

-"¿O sea que no estás sin camisa de manera deliberada para seducirme?" – Sephiroth no pudo hace nada más que dibujar una cara de extrañeza para luego cambiarla increíblemente por una de risa histérica

-"Cloud… en serio… tu mente es taaaaaaan singular…" –

-"Calla, he pasado por cosas que no me gustaría contar" – Y en eso Cloud escuchó murmullos y una que otra risa saliendo de la habitación contigua a la de donde se encontraban ambos personajes del Final Fantasy VII

-"¿Qué es todo ese ruido?" –

-"Parece que provienen de allá, ¿por qué no vas a ver Cloud?" – El rubio no la pensó dos veces y se alejó del peli plateado; aunque se encontrasen en el "Dissidia's Bar", Cloud sentía que algo malo le podía pasar en el lugar, creyó que el causante de tal ansiedad era Sephiroth así que era mejor mantenerse lejos de él; caminó hasta la puerta y en cuanto agarró la perilla de la puerta, los murmullos cesaron, Cloud encontró esto raro, así que tragó saliva y abrió la puerta, no se miraba nada… estaba completamente oscuro

-"¿Hola? ¿Alguien?" – Preguntó Cloud mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz de la habitación cerca de la puerta

-"Como te dije ya alguna vez Cloud… no eres más que una marioneta" – El rubio giró su cabeza hasta donde estaba Sephiroth, pero en ese momento sintió como el peli plateado lo empujó con fuerza hacia dentro de la habitación, haciendo que Strife cayese estrepitosamente al suelo

-"¡Oye! ¿A qué vino eso?" – Comenzaba a reclamar Cloud, pero calló instantáneamente al sentir que algo lo comenzaba a tocar desde atrás suyo, Sephiroth hizo tronar sus dedos y la habitación se iluminó, haciéndole ver a Strife que esa habitación contenía a Tifa, Terra, Cloud Of Darkness, Ultimecia, Yuna, Lightning y Kuja; y que Tifa y Ultimecia eran las que hacían contacto con Cloud, no pasó mucho tiempo para que las demás las siguieran.

-"¡Woah! ¿Qué?..." – Y Cloud perdió su postura de estar sentado en el suelo para caer de espaldas sobre el piso y ser acorralado por las chicas (y Kuja)

-"Hola Cloud, ¿nos recuerdas?" – Hablaron todas (y Kuja) al mismo tiempo, pero Cloud se las ingenió al saber cómo para salirse de esa situación por breves momentos, se paró e intentó salir corriendo hacia fuera de la habitación, pero fue detenido por Cloud Of Darkness quien le amarró uno de sus tentáculos en una de sus piernas y cayó.

-"No querido, aún no es momento de irte" – Le dijo Cloud Of Darkness

-"¡Sephiroth, ayuda!" – Gritó nuevamente sin pensar Cloud hacia su rival quien observaba como era arrastrado hacia donde estaban las chicas (y Kuja) –"Espera un momento Cloud, ¿le pedí ayuda a Sephiroth?... creo que tiene razón, mi mente es tan singular" – Fue lo único que pensó el rubio

-"Lo lamento mucho Cloud, pero tengo cosas que hacer… como conseguir una nueva camisa, nos vemos…" – Sephiroth se dio media vuelta y desapareció, mientras que Cloud fue llevado donde las chicas quienes le aprisionaron sus manos y piernas mientras que Kuja se aventajaba y se sentó sobre Cloud

-"Cloud, ya he ordenado mis pensamientos… ahora, te los mostraré" – E increíblemente, Kuja se acercó hacia los labios de Cloud quien parpadeó muchas veces ya que no se creía lo que pasaba, él jamás pensó que Kuja tuviese esos… "gustos", siempre pensó que era especial en una manera específica sin nombre pero ahora le daba miedo. En uno de esos parpadeos pudo ver la cara de Zidane y en cuanto eso pasó… la cordura mental de Cloud pasó a segundo plano, utilizó uno de sus brazos y le pegó fuertemente a la cara.

…

-"¡Cloud! ¡Despertaste!" – Se escuchó una voz que provenía cerca de él, el mencionado lo miró y se asombró de ver a Bartz sentado a su lado

-"Bienvenido de vuelta" – Fueron las únicas palabras de una segunda persona que estaba con ellos

-"¿Squall?" – Preguntó incrédulo al ver que el personaje en cuestión estaba sentado frente a él en una mesa –"¿Dónde están todas las chicas? ¿Y Kuja?" – Preguntó desorientado Cloud al ver que ninguna de esas personas estaban ahí, Bartz y Squall se quedaron observando sus rostros con extrañeza

-"¿Qué?" – Fue lo único que ambos chicos se preguntaron

-"¡CLOUD! ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HAS PEGADO UN PUÑETAZO EN LA CARA?" – La cara de Zidane se mostró frente a la de Cloud y comenzó a zarandearlo

-"¿Zidane?" – Fue lo que pudo balbucear Cloud mientras su cuerpo era sacudido como muñeco de trapo gracias al chico-mono

-"Sí… ese mismo, ahora responde Strife… ¿por qué me diste un reverendo puñetazo?" –

-"¿Qué más quisieses que hiciera si me ibas a besar? No sé si lo sepas, pero te lo diré por si acaso… ¡SOY HOMBRE!" –

-"¡Ya lo sé!" –

-"¿Entonces por qué intentaste besarme?" –

-"Porque Squall y Bartz me obligaron" – Cloud les dirigió una mirada amenazadora a los dos sujetos quienes reaccionaron de distinta forma

-"En realidad… fue culpa de Bartz, a él se le ocurrió" – Respondió secamente Squall, Bartz dio un alarido sordo

-"Pero tú le dijiste a Zidane que tenía más experiencia en esas cosas" – Se defendió el héroe no. V

-"Yo jamás mencioné tales palabras" – Negó Squall, aunque en su interior sabía que era cierto

-"Entonces… ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!" – Gritó fuera de sus casillas Cloud mientras se levantaba e intentaba ahorcar al chico-chocobo que corría por todo el bar intentando salvar su vida

-"Todo… tiene…su… explicación…" – Decía mientras se alejaba –"…tú… estabas… inconsciente… debido… a que… Gabranth… te golpeó… sin intención… en tu cabeza… con sus… espadas…" – En ese instante Cloud lo agarró por la camisa al chico

-"Dame una prueba de ello si no quieres que te conecte mi "Omni-Slash"" –

-"Cloud, mírate en este espejo" – Fue la respuesta de Squall mientras le daba al rubio un espejo de mano

-"¡SQUALL! ¡ME HAS SALVADO!" – Le dijo Bartz al castaño mientras le cruzaba uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello

-"¡BARTZ!" – Gritó el estudiante de SeeD en un intento de zafarse de su agarre, pero el chico-chocobo ni siquiera se movió, mientras tanto Cloud alzó la vista hacia el espejo y preguntó asustado

-"Por Shiva ¿pero qué me ha pasado en la cabeza?" –

-"Ya te lo dije… Gabranth te dio tu buen coscorrón en la cabeza…" –

-"Pero estaba arrepentido y por eso te vendé la cabeza y me quedé esperando a ver si te recuperabas…" – Habló una cuarta voz, todos dirigieron su mirada y notaron a Gabranth quien estaba sentado en la barra, al parecer estaba platicando anteriormente con Mog

-"…ahora que ya veo que recuperaste la consciencia, puedo marcharme…" – Gabranth se levantó del asiento, se despidió de Mog, le pagó su cuenta y se marchó silenciosamente ante la vista de los tres guerreros de Cosmos

-"¿Saben qué? Jamás entenderé las acciones de los Guerreros de Caos…" – Comentó Zidane a los demás

-"Eso es porque están en el "Dissidia's Bar" ellos deben comportarse un poco menos salvajes de lo que realmente son" – Le explicó Mog al chico-mono

-"Entonces es verdad…" – Murmuró por lo bajo Cloud mientras le entregaba nuevamente el espejo a Squall

-"Será mejor irnos… ya es tarde" – Le respondió Squall y se llevó a Bartz consigo fuera del bar, dejando dentro a Zidane y a Cloud

-"Cloud, espero que ya se te pueda quitar la venda para la próxima semana… no quiero que llames la atención para ese día" –

-"¿Qué hay de importante la próxima semana Zidane?" –

-"¿Acaso el golpe te afectó demasiado?..." – Preguntaba sarcásticamente Zidane, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que Cloud le regaló, Zidane tragó saliva e intentó alivianar el ambiente –"… de acuerdo, dentro de una semana exactamente tendremos una fiesta en conmemoración a San Valentín… recuerda que hoy es 8 de Febrero" – En cuanto Cloud escuchó la palabra "San Valentín" su cuerpo se erizó

-"¿Sabes qué Zidane? No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ni me notarás para ese entonces" – Ese mismo día Cloud informó al resto de la pandilla de que tenía unos "asuntos que atender" y se fue de la base de Cosmos en ese mismo día… Cloud no sabía que acababa de jalar el gatillo que lo llevaría a vivir lo que había soñado gracias al golpe que le había propinado Gabranth.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado... me inspiré en un dibujo de DeviantArt en el que los personajes de Dissidia salen en una especie de instituto celebrando San Valentín... y digamos que al pobre Cloud tanto amor lo asfixia (literalmente) xDDDDD. Estaré esperando sus <strong>reviews<strong> ya sean buenos, malos, críticos, constructivos, de queja, de ayuda, entre otras cosas... nos vemos hasta cuando escriba el próximo capítulo. Es todo, **MS-TaKa **se despide.


	4. En la Oficina

Bueno, y aquí me tienen otra vez con otro nuevo capítulo del **Bar Dissidia**, como siempre agradezco los reviews de parte de **Mirae-no-sekai, rori-war-word, Nikki Maxwell, Waild, Artemis-Hime, Phunky, .com** y **Aion. **Por lo que puedo notar es que mi lista de seguidores de este fic se ha incrementado y eso me llena de gusto. Por el momento les tengo dos anuncios importantes:

1. _Avance del próximo capítulo:_Como parte de escuchar las ideas de mis lectores, el próximo capítulo tendrá como protagonista a: **Zidane Tribal**. Por el momento lo tendré todo en misterio y solo les avisaré del prota xD

2. _El 4to. Muro se romperá en este_ _capítulo:_ Debido a los protagonistas de este capítulo, el 4to. muro de los videojuegos será roto varias veces. Espero les agrade.

Eso es todo, ahora ya saben donde encontrar el DISCLAIMER y... espero disfruten de este capítulo de la misma manera que yo al escribirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>4. En la Oficina del Bar<strong>

El "Dissidia's Bar" posee una pequeña oficina donde Mog tiene archivado multitud de papeles concernientes al bar, igualmente posee un escritorio donde nuestro afelpado compañero realiza multitud de cosas; en esta ocasión, Mog se encuentra sentado enfrente de dicho escritorio con una mirada muy seria, algo sumamente raro sabiendo que el dueño del bar no muestra dicho rostro, el reloj ubicado en uno de los muros del lugar comienza a tocar unas campanadas algo graves indicando las 9 de la noche y por alguna razón la cabeza de Mog comenzaba a mostrar la típica venita en la cabeza que significaba que estaba a punto de explotar.

-"¡POW!" – Ese golpe seco que provino desde el otro lado de la oficina del Moogle hizo que se tranquilizara momentáneamente y volteara su vista hacia la puerta de madera de la habitación, pasado unos instantes la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una silueta algo alta que se sobaba la frente

-"Maldito seas Mog, como se te ocurre dejar la puerta cerrada cuando sabes que vas a recibir a invitados aquí" – Dijo la silueta, Mog solamente levantó una de sus cejas ante las palabras del sujeto.

-"Oh vamos Kefka, no seas tan quisquilloso que esta oficina es mía y aquí hago lo que quiero, además, es sentido común que una oficina esté cerrada" – Espetó con un poco de enfado muy raro de él hacia la silueta quien no era más que el payaso psíquico, villano no. VI de Chaos: Kefka Palazzo.

-"Uyy… estás un poco… delicadito el día de hoy ¿o me equivoco?..." – Decía Kefka mientras su silueta hacía unos movimientos exagerados de asombro –"…no me digas, Shantotto se volvió a burlar de tu estatura a pesar de que tú le llevas un pompón de ventaja, ¿entiendes? ¿Pompón?" – Señaló Kefka el pompón amarillo del Moogle para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas en el suelo

-"¡KEFKA!" – Y con esa simple palabra, el payaso dejó de hacer lo suyo y recobró la poca cordura que poseía y se sentó en la silla ubicada enfrente de la mesa donde al otro lado estaba sentado Mog

-"Ahora no es el momento para tus payasadas, aunque varias de ellas me dan gracia, pero te he llamado aquí porque…" –

-"Oye amiguito afelpado, ¿y qué les pasa a las luces hoy?" – Interrumpió Kefka a Mog mientras miraba a su alrededor como ninguna de las luces de la oficina del pequeño amigo se encontraban apagadas

-"Verás Kefka, gracias a ti no he tenido oportunidad de ir a pagar la factura de luz del bar…" –

-"¿Gracias a mí? Si era por esta reunión, no me importaba que la cancelaras… total, ni me interesa" –

-"¡Claro que debe de interesarte! Kefka, ¿recuerdas la deuda que tienes con el bar?" – Le preguntó Mog un poquito impaciente

-"Bueno, para serte sincero… se suponía que el toro enlatado junto con el chico "head and shoulders" iban a pagar esa dichosa deuda" – Le respondía bastante tranquilo Kefka

-"Sí, eso era en un principio pero por alguna razón ambos me llamaron para decirme de que no me iban a pagar nada de nada, no sé qué habrá pasado con ellos para no pagar." – Mog se llevó una de sus pequeñas manos hacia su mentón en señal pensativa.

-"Tal vez quisieron mantener su orgullo de "somos malos y nosotros no pagamos las deudas de nadie" o algo así, tu sabes que tan irracional pueden llegar a ser ambos" –

-"Lo dudo mucho, estaban algo molestos… y murmuraban algo con la palabra Kefka" – En ese preciso instante una idea pareció brotar de la mente del payaso

-"Tal vez fue porque decidí jugarles una broma la semana pasada a ambos…" – Dijo Kefka tranquilamente –"…recuerdo que a "War Land" le hice caer en un pozo lleno de Mannikins controlados exclusivamente por mí y que lo vapulearan, mientras que a Sephy-tonto le cambié la botella de shampoo por pegamento, aún tiene las manos pegadas a su cráneo" – Terminó de hablar Kefka mientras soltaba carcajadas a montones.

-"Kefka, por favor contrólate… esto es serio, me estás debiendo 17, 865,540 gil… ¡más impuestos!" – Le dijo de un solo golpe Mog, al escuchar tremenda cantidad Kefka dejó de sonreír como habitualmente lo hace.

-"Chanfles… Mog, no sabía que una botella de vino tinto costara tanto… y que le aplicaras impuestos" –

-"Kefka, la botella de vino costaba 40 gil, es más… ¡te hice un descuento esa vez!" –

-"¿Entonces por qué te estoy debiendo 50 millones?" – Ahora fue Kefka quien hizo unos movimientos como si se estuviera desesperando

-"Primero, tú no me debes esa cantidad… lo que me debes es exactamente…" –

-"Sí, sí… como sea, pero entonces dime ¿cómo mi deuda de 40 gil se elevó a tal cantidad?" – Interrumpió Kefka a Mog mientras se volvía a acomodar en su silla

-"¿Cómo no lo vas a recordar?..." – Preguntaba incrédulo en afelpado sujeto, luego buscó entre algunos papeles un recibo en particular y cuando lo encontró…

-"Wiiiii, Mog me va a contar un cuento, me va a contar un cuento" –

-"¡Ya cállate, que no es un cuento… es una factura!" – Le dijo Mog mientras trataba de mantener la cordura… cosa que aún nadie lo podía lograr por más de diez minutos. –"…esta factura es de la última fiesta que hicieron el mes pasado en el bar" –

-"Oh sí, como olvidar esa fiesta… estoy seguro que se hablará de ella por siglos" – Hablaba ilusionado Kefka mientras miraba el oscurecido techo del lugar, Mog tosió un poco para recordarle al payaso su posición en este lugar, buscó unos pequeños lentes para sus ojos y le dijo:

-"Sí, porque yo JAMÁS olvidaré esta fiesta… esta factura es una prueba del porque no podré hacerlo; todas las botellas del bar estaban vacías y/o destruidas, me dijeron que se apareció una Maid en el bar y yo no la mande llamar; también me dijeron que Tifa y Aerith te dieron una paliza de la cual se suponía que nunca te recuperarías y no se el por qué, por alguna extraña razón creo que el arma de Laguna se accionó y dejó varias paredes del lugar con muchos orificios, encontré a Ex-Death plantado en la entrada del bar, el baño estaba completamente destruido y muchas otras cosas más de las cuales no quiero mencionar, me gustaría saber quién planeo todo ese desastre, pero no me he dado el tiempo de hablar con Cosmos, Chaos o con alguien además de ti…" –

-"¡jajajajajajaja!" – Se lanzaba de carcajadas el villano mientras escuchaba las palabras de Mog y agregaba –"… ¡y todo eso lo planeé sin una gota de licor en mi sistema!" –

-"Sí, eso fue lo que pensé ya que no hay nadie que… ¿qué tu qué? ¿Que tú fuiste el actor intelectual de todo eso? ¿Y lo peor es que no estabas ebrio?" – Preguntó incrédulo el dueño del bar mientras Kefka asentía con su cabeza innumerables veces

-"Claro que por supuesto que recontra sí, pero aun así hay cosas que en realidad no fueron ideadas por mi maravillosa y todo poderosa mente, como por ejemplo en mini-torneo de balón-loco que hizo que casi todas las ventanas del local se rompieran en infinidad de pedazitos" – Se defendía el payaso ante el dedo acusador de Mog

-"¿Te refieres a aquel "evento" en el cual mi precioso cuerpo fue confundido por una pelota de blitzball y fui atacado por Tidus quien me fue a estrellar al bar? Porque si es así, entonces te creo… la única persona que pudo haber hecho semejante tontería solo pudo haberlo hecho él" – Comentaba Mog mientras cruzaba sus manos

-"Sí, y la parte más chistosa fue que Jet castigó a Teedus por todo el tiempo en el cual estuviste en el hospital, el cual fue solamente del día que te dieron semejante castigo y que justamente fue el día de la fiesta, el Jet le dijo que tendría que pasar corriendo alrededor de todo el bar hasta la mañana del día siguiente… y créeme que lo estuvo vigilando" – Completaba la información Kefka mientras su mente recordaba el tremendo castigo de Tidus

-"Como sea…" – Retornó al tema principal Mog –"…me gustaría saber qué fue lo que exactamente ocurrió mientras estaba por allá, y que me relaciones todo lo que sucedió con la factura… si lo que dices es cierto, te perdonaré la deuda, ¿trato?" –

-"Interesante propuesta amiguito… de acuerdo, este payaso te hablará con la verdad y con nada más que la verdad, o sino que me caiga un relámpago…" – Y en ese instante una nube oscura se posó encima del bar y dejó salir un relámpago que impactó con el pararrayos del Dissidia's Bar, llamando la atención de los sujetos.

-"Kefka, más te vale decirme la verdad porque dudo que los relámpagos sepan distinguir quien es quien…" – Le decía Mog al escuchar semejante coincidencia de las cosas

-"Vale, no tengo otra opción… tendré que hablar con la verdad" – Decía Kefka mientras reía fingidamente y sudor frío bajaba lentamente por su frente.

-"Muy bien, me gustaría comenzar con lo que pasó con las botellas del bar, ¿por qué todas las botellas quedaron vacías y algunas rotas y muchas otras… las dos cosas?" – Comenzó a cuestionar a Kefka, éste se acomodó en su silla y miró a los ojos de Mog

-"Verás, mientras tu querida asistente, léase Tifa, nos servía a cada uno una copa de una cerveza toda rara; se armó una discusión entre Ricky Ricón y Corazón de León acerca de la mejor bebida…" –

-"¿Ricky Ricón?, ¿Corazón de León?... Kefka, olvidas que aquí hay una nube que te juzgará si dices mentiras, ¿Verdad?" – Le comentó preocupado Mog

-"No, es que así les he llamado ahora a ese Mateus y a esqualido, digo Squall…" – Le dijo calmadamente el payaso –"…bueno, y como no queríamos bronca, decidimos que hubiera un concurso de a ver quién tomaba más… el ganador tendría la razón" –

-"¿Y a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurrió semejante estupidez?, el beber cerveza no te hará conocer cuál es la mejor" –

-"Obviamente esa idea la debía de dar un genio en la materia, por lo cual…" – Y Kefka hizo un además como si fuese a apuntarse a él mismo –"…mi querido compañero Jet…" –

-"Jetch…" –

-"Filomena, gracias por recordármelo Mog…" – Y así Kefka ignoró la corrección del nombre del padre de Tidus por parte del Moogle –"…como sea, el tipo musculoso dijo que así se podrían arreglar las cosas y al parecer nadie rechistó… oh bueno, lucecita creo que sí, pero no le dieron importancia" –

-"Asumo que con "lucecita" te refieres al Warrior Of Light, ¿verdad?" – Kefka asintió con su cabeza y Mog suspiró

-"Bueno, pero eso no me dice el por qué varias de mis botellas estaban completamente destrozadas" –

-"Espérate amiguito, esa parte de la historia va más adelante…" – Le calmó las ansias Kefka mientras ponía sus manos en frente del Moogle, Mog le hizo caso y se volvió a sentar en su silla ya que se había montado en la mesa

-"Muy bien, entonces ¿me podrías explicar esto? Por alguna extraña razón estas fotos estaban tiradas en varias partes del bar…" – Y Mog le dio a Kefka unas fotos que, a causa de la falta de iluminación, no se lograban apreciar en su totalidad, pero si lo suficiente para notar que la persona que salía reflejada en esas imágenes era una especie de señorita de cabellos blanquecinos que vestía un traje de sirvienta color azul con delantal blanco que salía en las fotos:

1. Ayudando a Tifa con la entrega de algunas bebidas

2. Siendo al parecer acosada por Zidane quien vestía una playera que decía **"Rori-war-word "**

3. Regañando a Kefka mientras le propinaba zapatazos en el suelo al payaso quien parecía estarse muriendo, para variar, de la risa.

Kefka miró las fotos con detenimiento (especialmente la última) y luego se las dio a Mog de vuelta

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?" –

-"¿Qué que te digo? Te digo que la cámara me adora, no he encontrado nada malo en mi imagen, aunque me esté apaleando Kuja, mis dotes no pueden ser opacados" –

-"Espera un momento…" – Dijo Mog mientras su cuerpo se inmovilizaba –"…me estás diciendo… ¿Qué esa chica es Kuja?" – La quijada de Mog prácticamente tocó el piso al escuchar la afirmación de Kefka

-"Pero… Pero…" – Tartamudeaba Mog mientras pasaba las fotos frente a sus ojos otra vez para cerciorarse que, efectivamente, era Kuja en un traje de Maid –"… ¿por qué parece que no le molesta? Claro, a excepción de la última imagen en la que te está dando tu solo merecido, estoy seguro que se dio cuenta que fue tu culpa e hizo justicia" –

-"Pues no…" – Fue la única contestación de parte de Kefka quien se había parado y se había ido a la ventana a responderle a Mog, el afelpado dueño del bar se paró inmediatamente y regañó a Kefka al creer escuchar un ligero relampagueo

-"Kefka, ¡no mientas! Aún quieres vivir ¿cierto?" –

-"Obvio que sí, si no… ¿quién alegraría este amargo sitio? Además, lo que te dije es verdad, es más… Kuja se dio cuenta de eso hasta el día siguiente y ahí sí me dio de lleno 3 Ultimas… lástima para él que la última no me mató jijijijiji" –

-"No me lo puedo creer… ¿cómo le hiciste para que Kuja no se quejara en usar un traje de mujer? Sabes bien que ese sujeto explota cuando le dicen que es chica" –

-"Muy sencillo, solamente lo emborraché… le hice tomar 24 botellas de cerveza, una vez borracho, fue como que si le lavara el cerebro, le dije que era una Maid que trabajaba en el local y ¡Presto! ¡Está listo!" –

-"¿Y por qué Zidane está… coqueteando con él? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que era su hermano?" – Preguntó Mog en un tono muy…pero muy… raro, vamos que eso se pone raro

-"Adivina… a ese sujeto igualmente lo emborraché, pero no sabía que fuera tan difícil hacerlo caer, tuve que usar todo mi repertorio… el cual consistía en solo una botella de agua ardiente y ahí cayó redondito" – Le respondió Kefka haciendo alusión a la debilidad de Zidane ante las bebidas embriagantes (aunque el agua ardiente es… simplemente eso, agua ardiente XD) Mog nuevamente decidió visualizar las fotos ya que a decir verdad la apariencia andrógina de ese sujeto junto con unos cambios de personalidad extrema lo harían convertirse en mujer... pero luego dejó las fotos en otro lado y se dispuso a seguir platicando con Kefka

-"Muy bien, ahora vamos con esto…" – Y Mog sacó una nueva factura –"… ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que el Dissidia's Bar se quedara sin mesas? Cuando llegué, todas ellas parecían haber sido destrozadas sin remordimiento alguno" –

-"Bueno, eso tiene una sencilla y dolorosa respuesta…" – Le dijo Kefka mientras hacía como si le doliese la espalda –"…pues resulta que como la fiesta estaba animada, muchos de nosotros nos pusimos a bailar al compás de música **Phunky**…" –

-"Querrás decir Funky, además… ¿quién escogió la música? ¿Tan ebrios estaban ya como para ponerse a escuchar eso?" –

-"En realidad no lo sé… la cosa es que Tifa y Aerith me vieron que estaba intentando montarme en la espalda del chico-chocobo… y no Bartolomeo, digo Bartz; sino en el Strike, digo…Strife" –

-"Y déjame adivinar, como no querían que lo siguieras "acosando" con la teoría del hombre chocobo, te dieron la paliza que me contaron ellas la semana pasada" –

-"Sí ya sabías lo que ocurrió, ¿por qué rayos me haces contar la historia?" – Gritó graciosamente el payaso mientras fingía enojo absoluto

-"Kefka… eres un payaso, lo sabes ¿verdad?" – Evitó responder la pregunta Mog con una pregunta más

-"Sí, lo sé… pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? Si yo también ya estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol…" –

-"Por Cosmos, Kefka, pero si tú me dijiste que estabas sobrio cuando todo eso ocurrió" –

-"¿En serio dije eso?" – Respondió Kefka con un toque de diversión, pero en cuanto terminó de hablar se escuchó un rayo golpear nuevamente el techo del "Dissidia's Bar", haciendo que pequeños pedazos de piedra cayesen en la cabeza del payaso

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… hay personas y nubes a las que no les gustan las bromas…" – Se quejó Kefka mientras volteaba la mirada de Mog

-"OK, ahora vamos con los orificios que fueron causados por el arma de Laguna… dime todo lo que sabes Kefka, estoy seguro que esto lo hiciste tú también" – Le preguntó Mog mientras obligaba al payaso a darle la cara

-"¿Todo lo que sé?... bueno ¿y quién crees que soy? ¿Acaso parezco un lunático que causa caos por todos los lugares donde pasa?" –

-"No me hagas responder esa pregunta porque la respuesta no te gustaría… así que habla" –

-"Bueno, pero eso del arma de Laguno no fue mi culpa; culpa a Cecilia… digo Cecil" –

-"¿Y por qué debería culparlo a él? En el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo estoy seguro que él es uno de mis mejores clientes: tranquilo, social, QUE PAGA SUS DEUDAS…" – Le respondía Mog haciendo énfasis en las últimas cuatro palabras que dijo

-"Bueno, bueno… pero aun así, Cecil llevó una bebida bastante extraña que le parecía ser una botella de cerveza bastante rara, así que le pidió a Tifa si le hacía el favor de servirle, pero la chica estaba ocupada con Laguno y al parecer confundió las dos bebidas y bueno… el resto es historia" –

-"Sí, pero es "historia" que quiero saber" – Le reclamó un poquito Mog

-"Vaya, si lo quieres saber todo… puedes buscarlo en mi página Web: **www(.)wtf(.)com"** –

-"¡KEFKA!" – Demandó con más fuerza Mog mientras perdía algo los estribos, el payaso sonrió ligeramente y respondió

-"Muy bien Mog, pero no te enojes… al parecer esa bebida de Cecil tenía un efecto mayor al de las bebidas comunes que sirven en el bar, ya que Laguno no parecía ser el mismo…" – Kefka le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y agregaba –"…al menos tuvo suerte de salir con vida del bar… y con algo de su ropa" –

-"¿Algo de su ropa?" – Mog arqueó una ceja

-"Bueno, verás… la bebida que se tomó fue demasiado para él y pasados unos dos minutos ya estaba sin camisa comenzando a bailar una danza de lo más extraña, moviendo la cadera de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo y disparando con el arma" – Le explicó Kefka a Mog, y cuando digo "explicó" significa que imitó lo que hacía Laguna

-"¿Y por qué no lo detuvieron?" –

-"Lo intentamos detener… bueno, cuando digo "intentamos" quiero decir que yo no hice nada, ese trabajo le toca a Squally, quien al verlo, sacó su Gunblade y comenzó a atacarlo, pero como ambos estaban tomados hasta el hueso… pues, jamás se hicieron daño lastimosamente, tan solo que le dieron a todas las bebidas que estaban en el estante y las destruyeron todas" –

-"Así que fue culpa de ellos…" – Asentía Mog mientras escribía algo de una hoja de papel –"…más tarde me encargaré de su deuda, por ahora pasemos a lo siguiente… " – Y en cuanto Mog iba a hablar, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a duras penas una enorme silueta…

-"Oye nubecita relampagueante, ¿te importaría darnos un poco de tu luz?" – Y como si fuera una orden dada por su maestro, la nube emitió un relámpago que no golpeó el bar, pero que sí iluminó su interior, dejando ver que la enorme silueta era nada más y nada menos que un mugriento Ex-Death que avanzaba a paso lento hacia ellos

-"Tú…" – Dijo en un tono sumamente amenazador Ex-Death a Kefka quien mostraba una cara sonriente, Ex-Death tomó del brazo a Kefka y le propinó un tremendo derechazo en el rostro que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo

-"… y para cuando vuelvas a la base de Chaos, esto continuará" – Y Ex-Death se fue bastante molesto del lugar, Mog solamente lo quedó observando y Kefka se levantaba completamente del suelo con una de sus manos en su cachete

-"Veo que no le gustó la broma de quedarse enterrado en la tierra… jamás entenderé a ese árbol" –

-"¿Con qué también enterraste a Ex-Death? Kefka, a veces pienso que no tienes cerebro… o ni siquiera un maní que lo sustituya" –

-"Pero si eso tampoco fue mi culpa…" – Se quejaba con pesadez mientras se sobaba el cachete –"…al menos no fue en totalidad, ya que tuve ayuda" –

-"¿Ayuda? ¿Y a quién le pediste la dichosa ayuda?" –

-"A Bartz… ese sujeto sí que es buena onda, como al parecer Ex-Death se había quedado dormido como un tronco, vamos nada fuera de este mundo… pues a Bartz se le vino a idea de hacerle una broma, yo sugerí que lo plantaramos y Bartz dijo que sí, así que entre los dos nos cargamos al árbol enlatado y con la ayuda de una pala y mis manos, comenzamos a cavar… cabe mencionar que yo use las manos para cavar" –

-"Creo que esa ha sido la cosa más loca que hayas hecho en todo ese día Kefka, vamos que enterrar a uno de tus compañeros…" –

-"Ja, si crees que esa fue la cosa más loca que hice, no querrás saber lo que le pasó al baño" – Decía en un tono orgulloso Kefka mientras sacaba pecho, Mog lo quedó viendo impresionado y le preguntó bastante apurado

-"¿O sea… o sea… que tú fuiste… el que destruyó… mi preciado baño…?" –

-"No me culpes a mí… culpa a la cucaracha que se cruzó en mi camino y como era fea, horrenda, asquerosa y demás cosas que quieras decirle, pues pensé en darle una muerte rápida, así que invoqué a Bahamuth para que me hiciese el trabajo…" –

-"¿Invocaste… a… Bahamuth? ¿En… el baño…?" – El rostro de Mog estaba de piedra y parecía que se rompía en miles de pedazitos al escuchar la afirmación de Kefka

-"¡Kefka estúpido! ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre invocar a una bestia como esa en un baño? ¿Y para matar a una cucaracha?" – Los estribos de Mog ya se habían ido de vacaciones y al parecer no pensaban volver, al menos no instantáneamente

-"Pero fue por un bien común… así te evitas llamar a los exterminadores y que te cobren 300 gil el trabajo" –

-"Gracias Kefka…" – Ironizaba Mog –"…ahora solamente tendré que pagar cerca de 500, 000 gil, tal vez más en la reparación del baño… gracias de verdad" –

-"No hay de que, para eso están los amigos… y los payasos sicóticos" – Mog suspiró al ver que Kefka se seguía burlando de él al no poner la importancia debida a las cosas, Mog se sobó las sienes para tratar de calmarse e inspeccionar el lugar, no había caído ningún rayo en el bar, por lo cual deducía que todo lo que le dijo Kefka era cierto, Mog suspiró y se levantó de su pequeño asiento

-"De acuerdo Kefka, por el momento he terminado de hablar contigo… así que ya puedes marcharte" –

-"Vaya, ¿o sea que no vamos a hablar de la llamada a larga distancia que hizo Squally y que ni siquiera se molestó en colgar?" – Mog tardó en reaccionar lo mismo que cuando una persona ve dinero en el suelo

-"¿Qué hizo qué con mi qué?" –

-"Así como lo oyes… verás, Corazón de León estaba tan, pero tan ebrio a causa de la competencia que se fue a la mesa principal donde tienes el teléfono, marcó un número cualquiera y luego se puso a hablar con al saber que persona…" –

-"¿Estás seguro de eso Kefka? Las llamadas a larga distancia son muy caras" – Se acercó el moogle lo suficiente para poder confirmar cualquier sospecha de mentira con el payaso

-"Es más, aquí tengo la cuenta de teléfono… toma" – Y Kefka le entregó a Mog una nota

-"Oh gracias…" – El rostro levemente aliviado de Mog se tornó uno de molestia y le preguntó –"…espera un poco, ¿Cómo rayos tienes la cuenta de teléfono del local?" –

-"jejejeje… es que yo también hice una llamada telefónica…" – decía entre risas Kefka

-"¿Y a quién le marcaste?" –

-"No lo sé… creo que a alguien llamado **Tutri**… o creo que fue a un Tutti-Fruti… jajajajajaja" – Y Kefka se lanzó al suelo riendo histéricamente, Mog solamente lo observó por breves instantes antes de posar sus redondos ojos en la cuenta de teléfono

-"ajá… se llamó a una tal **Nikki Maxwell**… ¡por 3 horas! Kefka, ¿por qué dejaste que ese sujeto marcase por más de media hora?" –

-"Yo no iba a meterme en la conversación de Squally a pesar de que estuvo en el teléfono solo unos 5 minutos…" –

-"¿Y por qué nadie colgó el teléfono? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Tifa en ese momento?" – Preguntó un poco molesto, estaba por perder nuevamente la cordura

-"Bueno, ella… ella… estaba… taba… creo que en el Karaoke…" –

-"¿Karaoke? Yo no tengo ninguna máquina de Karaoke" – Respondió extrañado Mog

-"Bueno, yo no sé… por alguna extraña razón encontramos un Karaoke en el lugar y en cuanto algunos lo vieron, se pusieron a cantar" –

-"hmmm… ya veo" – Fue lo único que respondió Mog mientras se ponía en una pose pensativa, pero su mente se centró al escuchar una pequeña alarma de reloj

-"Oh rayos, ya debo irme…" – Dijo apresurado mientras tomaba un abrigo y una gorra tipo "Gangster" –"…Kefka, ¿Me harías el favor de quedarte a cuidar el Bar por la noche? Es que tengo una reunión y no quiero dejar el lugar solo" –

-"No te preocupes, total… ni quiero ir a la base de Caos, creo que dejaré "plantado" a Ex-Death una vez más" –

-"Como sea… me tengo que ir o sino llegaré tarde" – Y Mog salió disparado hacia quien-sabe-donde dejando a Kefka como encargado por una noche

-A la mañana siguiente- -

-"Oh vaya, jamás pensé que iba a durar tanto esa reunión con ese tal **Uchiha Evangeline**… ya… estoy… en…" – La voz de Mog dejó de oírse al ver el lugar donde estaba el "Dissidia's Bar", no había rastro alguno del sitio… tan solo piedras, pedazos de metal cortados en múltiples pedazos, varios de los papeles quemados y para colmo… Kefka estaba vivo en medio de lo que parecía ser… ¿una tienda de acampar? Mog se quedó estupefacto al ver todo eso y más cuando notó como Kefka salía tranquilito de la tienda de acampar

-"Ay… ¡pero qué bien dormí! Sabía que debía encender una fogata para asarme unos malvaviscos dentro del lugar…" –

-"¡K…E…F…K…A!" – Arrastró las letras una por una Mog, esto atrajo poderosamente la atención del payaso y lo miró a él, luego al antiguo "Dissidia's Bar" y nuevamente hacia Mog

-"¿Qué? Mírale el lado bueno, ahora podrás hacer fiestas al aire libre todos los días" – Y así el bar tuvo que ser cerrado a causa de nuevas remodelaciones, todo gracias al "magnifico" trabajo de cuidador de parte de Kefka Palazzo.

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Les debo confesar que así no iba a ser el capítulo original, el original iba a ser que Kefka iba a trabajar en el bar ayudado de su querida Maid (Kuja) y que después de unos cuantos clientes... llegaba Zidane xD; pero preferí ahorrarmelo. Ahora que si lo quieren... pues tendría que hacerle unos ajustes, todo será decisión suya. Estaré esperando sus <strong>reviews<strong> y espero que les haya gustado, por si alguien no entiende lo que está en negrita en la historia, son los nombres de las personas que me escribieron **review** de mi primer capítulo y que estoy agradecida con ellos a pesar de que no he avanzado mucho como para dar este tipo de premios, además de que Kefka les garantizaba locuras al por mayor. Bueno, es todo... me despido hasta el otro capítulo


	5. El Tribunal Parte 1

Buenos días, tardes o noches estimados lectores, **MS-TaKa** les da la bienvenida a lo que se puede decir es la re-apertura del fic más alocado de Dissidia que ocurre en un bar (?). Al igual que como le pasó al bar en el capítulo pasado, estuve "fuera de servicio literario" por bastante tiempo, pero fue por cosas de la universidad y de mi trabajo monográfico y otros asuntos más, alguns demasiado básicos (Bloqueos y formateos de PC), pero bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente... el fic como siempre se actualizará cada vez que pueda, pero ahora ya será más seguido.

Sé que dije que este capítulo iría dedicado a Zidane y demás, pero tuve que cambiarlo, realmente no conozco demasiado del personaje y la historia que tengo preparada para él no está del todo lista (jamás me salió como yo lo esperaba) así que se me vino esta idea algo loca (como siempre), este es una historia que se cuenta en 3 partes porque sino el texto se me volvía exageradamente largo, espero les guste.

El DISCLAIMER es el mismo de siempre (está en el Cap. 1) y se advierte que los personajes pueden tener comportamientos un poco fuera de los habituales, pero es por el bien del fic, sin más que agregar... ¡EMPEZAMOS!

* * *

><p><strong>5.1 El Tribunal (Parte 1)<strong>

Tras un muy buen tiempo, el Dissidia's Bar abría nuevamente sus puertas después del "pequeño" incidente que involucraba a Kefka Palazzo y un gran desastre en el antiguo bar, el daño fue tal que el dueño del establecimiento: Mog, tuvo una especie de trauma profundo que conllevó a que Cosmos y Chaos lo enviaran a terapia para sobrevenir los siguientes ciclos; pero no todo había sido para mal ya que una vez el bartender afelpado se recuperó, aprovechó para hacer más confortable el sitio para los guerreros de la luz y la oscuridad. La fiesta inaugural del nuevo bar fue una casi del mismo calibre que la que había organizado el payaso psíquico (Mog debía admitir que, si se retiraban TODAS las cosas malas que ocurrieron, el villano no. VI sabía cómo dar fiestas) pero un par de días después la oficina del Moogle se llenó de todos (o la gran mayoría de) sus clientes.

- ¡¿Esto es una broma?! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?! – las voces tanto de héroes como villanos resonaban en la habitación, haciendo que no se pudiese entender nada de nada, ni siquiera la gruesa voz de Garland o la tímida voz de Terra Brandford, Mog solo observaba como cada uno de ellos intentaba exponer sus palabras por sobre la de los demás y, tras ver todo una duda asaltó su mente.

- Esperen un poco ¿Cómo es que todos alcanzan en este cuarto? – su oficina no debería ser capaz de que un grupo de más de 20 personas pudiesen caber tan tranquilamente, mucho menos cuando habían tipos tan ostentosos como Golbez y Ex-Death. Ahí notó las verdaderas intenciones de sus gritos, todos peleaban por un buen espacio para así hablar con el bartender y, después de media hora de pláticas sin solución (y un pequeño "problemilla" que implicaba uno de los cuernos del Warrior Of Light "poniéndole los cuernos" a Sephiroth (?)), el Moogle al final pudo convencer a todos de atenderlos en el salón.

- Esta bien, ahora quiero que hablen uno a uno a ver qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí, si es por la máquina de karaoke estoy muy seguro que no era mía y aquí se avisó explícitamente que NO habría reembolsos por objetos perdidos y esas cosas –

- No es por eso por lo que nosotros, los guardianes de la luz, hemos venido – habló en nombre de todos el Warrior Of Light como todo buen líder e intentando borrar el incidente de hace unos minutos.

- Nosotros podemos decir lo mismo, felpudo… los portadores de la oscuridad tenemos otras cosas en mente que preocuparnos por una estúpida máquina de karaoke – secundó el líder de la otra facción, Garland. Y en algún lugar aparte (específicamente en "Edge of Madness") nuestro querido amo de la oscuridad, Chaos, sudó frío… nadie, absolutamente nadie debía saber que él había prestado la máquina de karaoke para la fiesta de Kefka (aún su mente intentaba esclarecer el cómo se dejó influenciar por el payaso para hacerse con su objeto más preciado… claro, después de los cristales).

- Entonces si no es por eso, ¿para qué rayos vienen a mi despacho? – como si Mog hubiese activado un interruptor en cada uno de los guerreros ahí presentes, estos le mostraron unos papeles que rezaban más o menos así de forma simplificada:

"Usted está cordialmente invitado a participar de una reunión especial en el Dissidia's Bar, si aún te sientes intrigado por el motivo de la invitación, pueden sacarle la respuesta a Mog, quien cordialmente les explicará todos los pormenores del asunto… eso esperamos"

- ¿Ok? Según esto se supone que yo les debo una explicación a todos y cada uno de ustedes ¿verdad? Pues… aquí la tienen, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué es lo que está pasando –

- ¿Ah no? – Cuestionó Zidane al pequeño Moogle, esto solamente hizo levantar sospechas entre cada uno de los mismos implicados, tal vez alguien había sido lo suficientemente atrevido como para lanzar una broma a gran escala a todos los participantes del ciclo reciente… ¡¿Pero cómo iba a ser eso posible?! ¡¿Cómo iba a ser posible que él mismo haya hecho esa broma y no se haya acordado de ella?! Mientras la laguna mental del noveno héroe de Cosmos crecía como el amor a los chocobos por parte de Bartz, se hicieron presentes tanto la diosa de la armonía como la de la discordia en el bar... ¡Oh! Pero no estaban solos, ni tampoco se miraban tan "amables" como siempre, detrás de ellos se encontraba Gabranth enfundado en su ya típica armadura, portaba las dos partes de su lanza en su espalda mientras el brazo derecho llevaba su casco y más atrás de él iba Shantotto enfrascada en un libro de considerable grosor.

- Si… en cuanto a eso, tenemos una confesión que hacer – Cosmos comenzó a hablar mientras se le miraba apenada e incómoda.

- No es algo que nos pase a menudo, digamos que es accidental y no ocurre en todos los ciclos pero… -

-¡¿Cosmos y Caos se van a casar?! – todos abrieron sus ojos como platos ante la conclusión que Yuna, incrédulamente, había llegado haciendo que cada una de las personas ahí presentes mostraran diferentes reacciones: donde la mayoría quedaron blancos de la noticia, a excepción de Warrior of Light quien parecía que casi le daba un infarto al escuchar que su querida diosa se iba al altar (Sí, hoy no era un buen día para el chico), todas las féminas (tanto de Cosmos y de Caos) se emocionaron y comenzaron a hacer preparaciones para la fiesta (daba la "casualidad" que Ultimecia andaba un libro de bodas para ese tipo de situaciones…) y después de 3 segundos Caos comenzó a desmentir todo lo que se había generado.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡No! Yo jamás me casaría con ella, digo… hasta se olvida donde deja las llaves del baño cuando hace limpieza –

- ¿Eh? ¿Me lo está diciendo aquel quien se queja por hacer cosas tan insignificantes como cocinar o salir a caminar para mantenerse ejercitado? –

- ¡Yo al menos juego con tus chicos aparte de los míos cuando les da las ganas de pelear, deberías estar agradecida! –

- ¿Yo? ¿Agradecida de ti? Primero prefiero divulgar aquel embarazoso video en el que sales tu… - las alarmas se activaron nuevamente en la mente de Caos, la diosa de la armonía tenía en su poder aquella grabación en la que el dios de la discordia saca a relucir sus habilidades de idol (favor referirse al primer capítulo)

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ya cálmense ¿no creen? Apenas acabo de restaurar el bar, no me lo vayan a destruir nuevamente, además no creo que solo hayan venido para esas cosas ¿no? – pedía Mog ¿Por qué rayos el moogle se preocupaba por su empleo? Pues fácil, la paga era buena, el trabajo era mínimo y tenía muchas horas libres al día. Cualquiera quisiera tener un empleo como ese. Una vez los dioses se calmaron Shantotto tomó la palabra.

- Verán, pequeños, lo que ambos han querido decir es que ya hemos llegado al año fiscal que conlleva este ciclo, por ende hay varias regulaciones y opiniones de parte de Shinryu a las cuales debemos acatar, caso contrario algo más que una simple multa de unos cuantos millones de G será la mayor de sus preocupaciones –

- Esperen, ¿Shinryu les obliga a llevar año fiscal? ¿Quién rayos es el fisco aquí? – El emperador estaba sumamente intrigado, él siempre había pensado que los dioses no tenían que rendirle cuentas a nadie, jamás hizo eso cuando se volvió el emperador de las tinieblas y/o del cielo… temía que por alguna razón le metieran cargos adicionales por no hacer sus impuestos, para su gracia (o desgracia (?)) esas preguntas quedaron sin respuesta.

- Los hemos citado aquí para poder discutir todos y cada uno de los problemas para resolverlos lo más pronto posible, así nos ha dicho Shinryu – todos los miraban incrédulamente, ¿habían cometido crímenes o tendrían que ajustarse a cambios? Por alguna razón todos sudaron frío, no les gustaba para nada lo que iba a ocurrir; se acomodaron todos en el espacioso salón y en una pequeña tarima donde estaban sentado los 4 personajes anteriores.

- De acuerdo, comenzaré yo con la lectura – se levantó de su pequeño "estrado" Cosmos, sus elegantes manos sostenían una pequeña hoja de papel la cual comenzó a leer.

- Squall, Laguna, Firion, Zidane, a ustedes cuatro se les acusa de tenencia ilegal de armas en las inmediaciones de Cornelia, me gustaría que explicasen eso… especialmente Laguna, tu solamente registraste tu metralleta para el combate, pero se te han encontrado todo tipo de explosivos en tu habitación –

- ¿Qué? ¿C-Cómo cuáles? Estoy seguro que estoy limpio – el tono de voz que salía de los labios de Laguna no daba sostén a esas palabras, para ello Gabranth tomó la palabra.

- Señor Loire, a usted se le ha hallado todo tipo de armas de fuego: una escopeta bajo su cama, un arma de corto alcance aún desconocida con la propiedad de carga para mejorar su desempeño en combate, en el baño se encontró un rifle de francotirador, explosivos que se adhieren a la ropaen su ropa sucia, y lo que es peor, usted tiene en su posesión uno de los cañones del majestuoso barco Ragnarok, mis agentes presumen que lo robó antes de ser transportado a este sitio – Laguna estaba anonadado, se había quedado sin palabras al igual que el resto de las personas que estaban en el salón, prácticamente le habían requisado su habitación como si fuera traficante de Moogles o algo así (?).

- Si usted no logra cumplir con todos los trámites en menos de 48 horas tendré que multarlo por una suma de 100,000G por cada arma que no esté en regla –

-¡¿Pero qué?! – Laguna había quedado petrificado a la vez que Squall, Firion y Zidane sudaron frío, sin embargo Gabranth les dio una multa menor a la de su aliado, tan solo 15,000G por cada arma que no estuviera en regla, un valor aun alto para sus estándares pero sin lugar a dudas mejor.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Y por qué debo de pagarte a ti, Gabranth?! – Laguna se puso a la defensiva desde su lugar, y sus palabras tenían razón a simple vista, ese dinero debería caer a Shinryu o, en su defecto, a su dios respectivo (Cosmos o Chaos) pero cuando el juez iba a hablar, la pequeña Moogle decidió entrometerse.

- Para que lo sepas, Gabranth y yo hemos estado más tiempo aquí que los mismísimos dioses, de cierta forma nosotros tenemos más poder en este tipo de situaciones si pones en consideración que mi estimado colega ha estado en los tribunales prácticamente desde que vestía pañales y yo… bueno, yo soy perfecta, así que por ello estamos más que calificados para esto… - y en esto la Moogle le lanzó una mirada fulminante -… y si vuelves a cuestionarnos, aumentaré el pago en 50,000G por cada arma, así que sé un buen chico y paga, recuerda que aceptamos tarjeta de crédito o efectivo en metálico, cristales y joyería igual – al final a la pequeña Moogle se le había salido lo avara (?).

- Esta bien muchachos, ya pueden retirarse, luego les daré las formas necesarias para que todo quede en orden ¿sí? – Cosmos estaba completamente apenada tanto por ellos como por ella misma, realmente no quería hacer esto pero no había de otra.

- Bueno, pasemos con el siguiente punto… por favor señorita Cosmos, prosiga – Gabranth volvió a reclinarse en la silla mientras Mog le servía un poco de Cappuccino (estaban en un proceso legal, el consumir bebidas alcohólicas está penado en este tipo de situaciones (?)). Cosmos suspiró antes de volver a entonar palabra.

- De acuerdo, el siguiente punto concierne a todos los guerreros de la luz, y es que ha denunciado maltrato animal hacia la… ¿Qué? ¿Mascota de los Guerreros del Caos? – nuevamente un silencio completamente incómodo y raro inundó la sala… claro, eso hubiera pasado si el payaso de Kefka no se hubiera comenzado a dar tremendas carcajadas que seguramente podían despertar a los muertos.

- ¿Mascota? –

- Chaos, ¿tenemos alguna mascota aquí? – el ser de la oscuridad dio una confusa negativa con su cabeza al villano No. I de su asociación; si, aquí no solamente los héroes estaban en una encrucijada, los malos igualmente escuchaban esto con una incomodidad inmensa, como se estaba ocasionando mucho ruido nuevamente Gabranth intentó tomar la palabra para dar explicaciones… pero en esta ocasión fue interrumpido por Kefka Palazzo quien ya se había adueñado del micrófono con el cual Cosmos hablaba.

- No os preocupéis, damas, caballeros y gente de poca fe, porque fui yo, Kefka Palazzo quien interpuso esta formal denuncia para todos ustedes, ratas de la luz… - por primera vez el villano No. VI estaba siendo escuchado atentamente por todos, claro, no por voluntad propia sino porque querían saber a qué diablos se estaba refiriendo aquel hombre. -… verán, todo tiene una explicación lógica y es que mi querido compañero Kujie-coo, si tomamos en consideración la raza a la cual pertenece, él es un Sayayin… ¿No? ¿Qué no eres eso, Kujie?... ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Lo arreglaré pero deja de gritar, eres insoportable cuando te quejas como chica (?) ¡Como sea! El punto es que Kuja puede ser visto como una porrista, o sea solo véanle esas curvas tan sensuales y… - Un hechizo de fuego conjurado por Shantotto dio de lleno en la boca del payaso, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

- Señor Palazzo, más seriedad en el asunto o lo condeno a pasar 5 milenios encerrado en la Cueva de Matoya comiendo rocas… - Kefka se levantó y después de sacudirse el polvo nuevamente comenzó a hablar, claro, esta vez con un poco más de cuidado ya que la Moogle le estaba apuntando con un hechizo más fuerte en sus partes nobles (?).

- En pocas palabras, Kuja es un híbrido de hombre y mono, si a eso le sumamos su complexión física casi femenina uno le puede ver como una porrista vestida en un traje animal, ustedes saben… ¡Cosplay! Por ende, le he inscrito como "mascota" y según sus estatutos especialmente en el párrafo 35, sección B, artículo 4 se establece que no se puede dañar a una mascota ya que es eso… una mascota – por breves momentos todos quedaron anonadados por la respuesta de Kefka, tanto que inclusive Shantotto tuvo que buscar en su grueso libro de reglas por el párrafo que había mencionado, dejándola atónica al cerciorarse que era correcto.

- B-Bueno… - Gabranth habló mientras intentaba esclarecer su garganta -…como bien lo dijo Kefka, todos ustedes tendrán una advertencia y se les pedirá una disculpa pública, que sea antes de la próxima semana – era natural que los guerreros de la armonía intentaran reclamar, pero al ver a su querida diosa hacer gestos de negativa con sus manos tuvieron que ceder; en cambio Chaos llamó al sexto villano hasta estar cerca suyo.

- ¿Me llamaba, su fealdad? –

- Muy buen trabajo Kefka, recuérdame darte un aumento salarial el próximo mes… -

- ¡¿Siquiera nos pagas?! – Con esta incógnita al aire el payaso fue obligado a bajarse a la tarima y volver con sus demás compañero del otro lado mientras la diosa de cabellos dorados continuaba, pero al leer lo que seguía giró su cabeza hacia Caos, quien la miró con un rostro igual de confundido que el de ella, sus orbes azules detectaron el consentimiento de parte de Gabranth y Shantotto, y no tuvo de otra más que hablar.

- Como si no fuera suficiente con lo de "maltrato animal", también se les agrega chicos cargos por "violencia doméstica" a las víctimas Ultimecia, Cloud of Darkness… y Kuja –

- ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS LES PASA A USTEDES?! – No, no fue la voz ni de la señorita que controla el tiempo ni la nube oscura, sino las quejas por parte del noveno villano y no era para menos puesto que hace poco no había soportado la locura de su compañero de circo, digamos que esto fue la gota que derramó su vaso.

- ¿Qué no es suficiente humillarme como lo acaban de hacer hace pocos instantes? ¿Tan femenino me veo? ¡Pues si ustedes no van a tener ni un poco de tacto conmigo, mucho menos lo tendré yo con ustedes – y entre tu ira acumulada comenzó a generar grandes cantidades de esferas de Ultima, su objetivo era fácilmente predecible para todos, iba a volar a todos, incluyendo a sus compañeros de bando en una especie de explosión nuclear de destellos blanquecinos; Gabranth se levantó de su silla y armó su lanza de batalla, pero justo cuando iba a entrar en acción, Shantotto se interpuso en su camino y, de la misma forma que calmó al payaso fue el método usado para hacer que a Kuja se le bajaran los humos.

Solamente se escuchó el impacto mágico del fuego hacia el rostro de Kuja y a un Gabranth a punto de subirse a la mesa para tomar impulso y callar al susodicho de un tajo, todo esto mientras los demás simplemente quedaban callados.

- ¡Por favor, señor Kuja, le obligo a que nos deje seguir con nuestra labor en paz! No me haga erradicarlo de este mundo… aún, aunque pensándolo bien, el mundo sería más pacífico si no estuvieras gritando por aquí – Shantotto volvió a acomodarse en su silla mientras daba un sorbo a su té, Kuja en cambio no se inmutó ante sus palabras, tan solo le miró con unos ojos que denotaban furia y locura.

- ¿Por qué el mundo debería de existir sin mí? Eso no es justo. ¡Si yo soy juzgado de esa forma, todos deben ser juzgados así! ¡Zidane, tú serás el primero! –

- ¿Eh, pero qué rayos…? – Kuja, haciendo gala de sus proezas mágicas creó una pequeña Ultima dirigida especialmente a su contraparte armónica quien saltó asustado al ver como el diminuto pero potente ataque soltó la palma del Genome a pesar de que Ultimecia y Cloud Of Darkness intentaran detenerlo; el ataque hubiera dado en el blanco de no ser porque Cosmos levantó una barrera entre ambos.

- ¿Acaso eres idiota Kuja? – Ultimecia fue la primera en reprender al muchacho mientras le jalaba fuertemente el brazo para luego ser amenazado por las "plantas" que rodeaban el escultural cuerpo de la villana No. III

- Sí, ¿acaso olvidas el cese al fuego que tenemos aquí? No es por nada, pero parece que estamos en una especie de juzgado, si vas a cometer alguna estupidez, que no nos inmiscuya ¿entendido? –

- No es por nada ¿Pero acaso no les molesta eso de que se les esté tratando de violencia doméstica a ustedes también? – ambas se quedaron observando por breves segundos antes de encogerse de hombros al mismo tiempo mientras coreaban "realmente no nos interesa", lo que más bien irritó más al peliblanco y exclamó lleno de ira.

- ¡De todas formas, es a los héroes a quienes juzgan, nosotros estamos a salvo de todo esto! – En eso Gabranth dejó caer su pesada lanza al suelo, generando un efecto parecido a los martillazos de un juez, ganándose la atención de todos… incluidos los que se encontraban en disputa.

- Están en un error, este juicio está dividido en dos partes… ahorita se juzgan a los héroes, luego nos toca a nosotros, bueno ustedes, yo no porque soy un dios jajajaja – y si, Gabranth fue nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por Chaos mientras explicaba que esto iba a ser un largo día para todos ellos; al quedarse sin palabras, el de la armadura oscura simplemente suspiró y le envió una señal con la mirada a Cosmos… ya quería acabar con esto (?), no sin antes agregar:

- Este acto se te presentará en el juzgado más tarde, cuando sea tu turno Kuja, así que prepárate – el mencionado iba a replicar de la forma que más le gustaba (haciendo volar todo) pero las féminas del mal le hicieron perder su voluntad una vez que las "lianas" de CoD le ataron con suficiente fuerza y lo depositaron "suavemente" (?) en su asiento.

- ¿Qué nosotros le hacemos violencia doméstica? Sería mejor que se dieran cuenta que es al revés – Zidane temblaba como gato asustado después del pequeño terror que lo iban a confinar, pero tal vez no solo era por eso, sino que también tenía otro par de ojos mirándolo de muy mala forma.

- Puede que te hayan hecho eso Zidane, ¡¿Pero ya deja de resguardarte en las piernas de Terra?! – el pequeño caballero cebolla intentaba por todos los medios sacar de tal lugar al ladrón quien no sabía si había hecho eso por instinto o porque la chica de cabellos verdes era la más cercana a él antes del impacto, un par de coscorrones propinados por WoL para mantener el orden fue suficiente para cumplir el cometido del primero.

- Zidane, ven al frente por un momento –

- ¿Yo, cosmos? Pero yo no he hecho nada malo, me he comportado como un héroe bueno y noble en lo que va del año –

- Me temo que estoy en desacuerdo contigo, pequeño –

- ¿Eh? –

- Señor Tribal… - Gabranth se levantó orgullosamente de su asiento, a pesar de haber sido interrumpido varias veces, al parecer en estos momentos nadie lo iba a hacer, así que prosiguió -… muchas personas en lo que va del año se ha quejado de que usted les ha robado y no ha hecho nada para devolver sus pertenencias, ¿tiene algo que decir al respecto? –

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mentiras! ¡Son puras blasfemias! ¡Quien sepa de eso que lance la primera pie…! ¡Ouch! – de pronto Zidane se comenzó a sobar la frente, la cual comenzaba a sangrarle un poco, la que ocasionó esto fue nada más y nada menos que Shantotto quien con otro libro igual de grueso que una enciclopedia médica comenzó a citarle cada una de sus faltas.

- Jueves 14, 18:30 horas, el sujeto Zidane Tribal fue captado intentando acaparar las ceras para lustrar armaduras que Garland, Golbez, Ex – Death, Warrior of Light, Onion Knight y otros usuarios de estas protecciones necesitan para un buen rendimiento –

- Sábado 16, Domingo 17, Lunes 18, en horarios muy variados se puso observar al sujeto Zidane Tribal corriendo por los pasillos mientras llevaba en una bolsa de lana presumiblemente prendas de cada uno de los guerreros de la luz… el sujeto intentó vestirse con la indumentaria de batalla del Warrior Of Light y se le pudo observar que estaba muy interesado en las ropas de Terra, Yuna, Lightning, Tifa… - mientras la Moogle enumeraba a las chicas, éstas se acercaron peligrosamente a la anatomía del ladrón el cual tragaba saliva, había sido descubierto al parecer y no la pasaría bien; a diferencia de cuando Kuja se reveló, a las chicas se les permitió descargar su ira contra el chico-mono, con muy malos resultados para éste.

- Muy bien ¿ya acabaron señoritas? ¿Sí? Entonces prosigo… aparte de ese incidente, usted ha robado comida, instrumentos, armamentos, objetos, y por si fuera poco, hace dos semanas intentó robarse al tiempo mismo… o sea, Ultimecia –

- Sí, pero ese monito parece que se le escapó el hecho de que si iba a hacerlo, no debía de ser tan ruidoso, hizo tanto ruido que hasta Ex – Death pudo detectarlo, y eso que duerme en la habitación más lejana –

- Señor Tribal, esperamos que devuelva todo lo que ha robado, claro… todo lo que no sea comestible en un plazo de 5 días, si no lo ha hecho tendremos que tomar medidas y mandarlo a la prisión de Sprohm hasta que un juez levante su sentencia – Zidane tuvo que partir un poco asustado del lugar hasta su silla… ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a devolver todo lo que robo?!... es más… ¡Ya hasta había olvidado todo lo que había robado! Y como si le leyesen la cabeza, Shantotto rápidamente mencionó:

- No se preocupe, señor Zidane, luego le daré la lista entera de todo lo que entregará, no se preocupe, solo es un listado de 25 páginas, estoy seguro que con un poco de dedicación lo logrará – por un momento Cosmos observó como la piel de Zidane se había vuelto tan blanca como el papel, pero tras un parpadeo solo lo vio desmayado en el suelo… sí, al chico le había llegado al alma eso (?).

Debido a esto, Gabranth y Shantotto decidieron por ellos mismos que se tomaría un receso de quince minutos antes de proseguir con el juicio… todo esto había comenzado y por lo que parecía ningún héroe o villano, mucho menos aliado estaría a salvo.

* * *

><p>¿Bueno? ¿Qué les pareció? Parece que tantos héroes como villanos tendrán que rendirle cuentas a sus superiores... ¡QUIENES NO SON NI LOS DIOSES A QUIENES SIRVEN! La idea de esto nació después de un problema legal que hubo en el país y que, de cierta forma, me inspiró a buscar una que otra ley por ahí para saber al menos los delitos más comunes y que pasaría si nuestros queridos personajes estuvieran atados a las mismas. Estaré esperando como siempre sus <strong>reviews<strong> de reapertura y todas las cosas, no importa si son de felicitación, queja, reclamo, tomatazo, o locura que se les venga a la mente, se despide **MS-TaKa**, hasta la segunda parte del tribunal... esperemos que a Gabranth no lo interrumpan más (?) xD


End file.
